Wish you were made just for me
by Louptimement
Summary: Bonne appétit deviendras Grand ! Trois filles , toute les trois unis. Trois meilleures amies. Que personne ne sépareras jamais. Leurs passion communes , leur haine envers les Maraudeurs ... enfin a quelque exeption près ...
1. 1  PDV JOY GRAY

**Résumé de Wish you were made just for me:**

Histoire qui se passe a Poudlard - Epoque des Maraudeurs. 

_Bonne appétit deviendras Grand ! Trois Filles, elles sont toutes le trois unies par un lien très fort , se sont trois meilleurs amies. Elles ont chacune leurs particularité. Elles sont trois. Pas deux plus un ni un plus un plus un. C'est trois. Comme les 3 petits cochons, les 3 mousquetaires, les trois câbles de la TV derrière (vous voyez ? Le jaune blanc et le rouge), comme le couleur du drapeau belge, comme ce nouveau boys bande a la mode, comme les Chipmunks, elles sont 3. Trois destinés, trois histoires, trois aventures. Juste trois ... _

_J'espère que cette histoire vous plairas, les chapitres sont relativement court je le sais , mais vous savez , l'école , ce n'est pas de tout repos et a la base , je voulais que un chapitre conte les 3 point de vue. Mais pour finir, un point de vue sera un chapitre. _

.com/watch?v=npQUc1w2gyQ&feature=related

**Casting :**  
>Jeremy Kapone = <em>Sirius Black<em>  
>Anna Lutoski = <em>Lily Evans<em>  
>Matt Dallas = <em>James Potter<em>  
>Skandar Keynes = <em>Peter Pettigrow<em>  
>Alex Pettyfer = <em>Remus Lupin<em>  
>Alec Hopkins = <em>Severus Snape<em>  
>Dakota Fanning = <em>Etta Lady<em>  
>Leighton Meester = <em>Tenia Geary<em>  
>Alicia Silverstone (<span>JEUNE – Comme dans Clueless<span>) = _Joy Gray_

**CHAPITRE 1**

**Amies, Amours, Emmerdes, Mes cheveux et moi !**  
><em>Point de vue de Joy Gray<em>

**Amies ?** Toutes folles ! **Amours ?** Zéro ! Nada ! Désert ! Néant ! **Emmerdes ?** Maraudeurs ! **Mes cheveux ?** La belle note de mes vacances, Chocolat au lait !  
><strong>Moi ?<strong> Joy Gray ...

Tenia venait de terminer son récit ou elle nous racontais comment elle a réussit à embrasser l'acteur Taylor Lautner et vécu une romance avec lui pendant 3 semaines et 4 jours. Cette fille est belle et bien la petite fille d'un des metteurs en scène de ce nouveau film à succès « Twilight ». Elle a déjà eu droit au tapis rouge, paparazzi et stars ! Mais elle n'a pas pris la grosse tête, non et c'est la folle numéraux **#1** de notre groupe ... De notre petit groupe ! On est trois au total. Tenia, Etta et moi. Pendant que ma petit Etta commence sont récit a elle, sur les plages des caraïbes avec son meilleur amis qui est, à mon avis, son petit copain non déclarée, je vais vous les d'écrire ces deux folles ! De toute façon je leurs aie déjà racontée comment mes cheveux était passer d'un brun terne à un beau brun chocolat au lait magnifique.  
>Alors commençons par Tenia. Tenia ; Elle est drôle. Très drôle. En faite non, elle ne fait que dire des blagues d'un non sens absolus qui nous fait toujours rire ces pour cela que nous la trouvons drôle. Sinon, elle est très extravertie. Elle s'habille comme elle veut malgré le règlement. Et toujours de préférence de couleur flash. Tout le monde pense que c'est parce que elle est trop superficielle et qu'elle a besoin du regard des autres sur elle. Ils n'ont que a moitié raison. Elle n'est pas superficielle mais elle a belle et bien besoin du regard des autres sur elle. En faite c'est à cause de sa plus grande peur. Elle a peur d'être seul. Car elle a besoin que ont la remarque, elle déteste être ignorée. Quitte à paraître ridicule, mais elle ne veut pas passée sa vie à manger sur les toilettes et à longer les murs de Poudlard. Elle veut que on prête un peux attention a elle. Que ce soit pour la critiquer ou pour la complimenter, elle s'en fout, du moment que on la voit. On a déjà penser aussi que c'était peut être un effet boum rang du métier de son père. Vous savez, être une enfant stars et tout, elle est habitué a avoir les regards sur elle. Elle a une super maison et dépense souvent sans réfléchir. Ce qui fait que on a passé la moitié des vacances chez elle et l'autre moitié a vivre notre vie et a s'envoyer des lettres. Elle est bien élevée bien qu'elle ait tendance à souvent jurer. Elle a des notes respectables. Oh et elle a le malheurs d'avoir « taper » dans l'œil de Monsieur Peter Pettigrow, ce qui nous attire mes emmerdes, les Maraudeurs. Son défaut ? Elle sait qu'elle est un peu la leaders du groupe, même si ses le cas, parfois elle s'emporte – Chance pour nous elle le sait aussi et y travaille !-, sa qualité ? Elle est fidèle. Si jamais une de nous a des ennuis (bon excepté moi avec les Maraudeurs), je ne veux pas être la personne qu'elle va tué ! Un bon sens de la répartie même si dans cette cours la, c'est moi la meilleur. J'arrive toujours à avoir le dernier mot. Et son petit surnom qui revient le plus souvent ces Teigne.<br>Passons à Etta. Etta ; Elle est renfermée. Très renfermée. Mais une fois qu'elle se lâche, durs à l'arrêter ! Elle est douce et compréhensive. Tellement jeune et ignorante que s'en aie mignon. Elle ne jure presque jamais. Elle se met difficilement en colère. Elle a les meilleurs point du groupe. Elle est très jolie. Je crois que un mot lui conviendrait bien ; innocence. Bien que quand on saît qui elle est à l'intérieur, elle ne l'est pas tellement. Elle cache juste bien son jeu. Son père est un loup-garou, c'est peut être pour cela qu'elle est si compréhensive. Ah et c'est d'ailleurs avec elle que nous avons découvert le secret de Remus Lupin. Elle a aussi son meilleur ami Moldue. Il est au courant pour la magie et ça crée d'ailleurs pas mal de problème au ministère mais pour finir ça été réglé. Ils mènent tous les deux une relation ambiguë. Ils ont déjà passé pas mal d'étapes mais toujours riens niveau officiel. Oh et elle a eu le malheurs de bien s'entendre avec Lily Evans ! De 1 une fille que je déteste et de 2 sa nous vaut rebelote les Maraudeurs ! Je n'aie jamais vus plus gentille que Etta . On a peur de la casser. C'est comme une poupée de porcelaine. Avec Tenia on a aussi remarquée qu'elle en pinçait pour un Maraudeur. Mais on est sûr de rien alors on préfère se taire. Son défaut ? Au total un ; elle est trop gentille et pour moi un deuxième s'ajoute ; elle craque peut être pour un Maraudeurs –Beurk !-. Sa qualité ? Elle est gentille (cherchez l'erreur !) et compréhensive, elle ne vous jugeras ni vous trahiras jamais ! Son surnom ? Pâquerette car elle passe son temps à faire « Il m'aime, un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie, pas du tout ... etc. », mais comme c'est trop long , on l'appelle Paki !  
>Moi ; Bip, Bip, Bip, Error 404 not found ! Cela viendrait au fur et à mesure je suppose ...<br>Et passons au Loup- Garou de tantôt. Je nomme Remus Lupin !  
>De son long noms, Remus John Lupin. Tout ce que je vous dis est soit tiré des archive de Dumbeldore que on a fouillez une fois les filles et moi, soit de son que nous avons récoltez par coïncidence (... ou pas). Il a été mordu par un loup du nom de Fenrir Greyback. Un sale loup qui fait des siennes ces derniers temps. Il aurait mordu Lupin pour se venger du père de ce dernier qui l'avait offensé. Pauvre Remus. Nous avons supposez les filles et moi que par le passé il a été détesté si souvent qu'il devait être content d'avoir les trois fou comme amis – je me demande bien pourquoi, plutôt mourir que d'avoir TouffTouff, Narcisse et Rat comme amis !-; il est alors parfois un peu trop souple avec eux. Je ne peux rien dire de plus sur lui. Il est très mystérieux et discret. Enfin je pense que c'est surtout que avec les trois fous qui lui servent d'amis, c'est dur de s'imposer. Mais si sa se trouve, il est aussi emmerdant que eux, peut être qu'il le montre moins ? Sa qualité ? Son intelligence je dirais. Son défaut ? Son goût pour les personnes de son entourage. Son surnom Maraudesque ? Moony et par moi et les filles ; Mister X.<br>Attend, QUOIIII ?

Moi : Tu te fous de moi ! ETTA !  
>Etta : Quoi les filles ?<br>Moi : Ok je veux bien que tu lui fasse un petit bisou, ok que tu lui roule un pelle, le pelotage c'est limite mais la ! Etta ! Ce n'est que ton meilleur ami ! Tu ne peux pas lui autorisée des choses pareille !  
>Etta : Mais les filles ! AU contraire ! Lui au moins ces mon meilleur ami ! Il ne va pas jouer avec moi ! Et sa se termineras jamais ! Vus que ce n'est que mon ami ! Donc pas de Nutella en express ni de glace, ni de film guimauve a gogo et de mouchoir tous utiliser par moi me répétant « Aaaaaaiiiiiiiiinnnnnh pourfkwâ y maimeuh po comne se » (traduction : *Pleure* Pourquoi Il m'aime pas comme ça ?).<br>Moi : Etta !  
>Etta : Joy ! Me répète t-elle.<br>Tenia : Tenia !

On se regarde un instant incrédule. Et la nous explosons toute de rire. Le genre de blague à la Tenia. Qu'est ce que je vous disait ? Du non sens absolu ! Mais quand j'ouvris mes yeux –oui, oui, moi quand je rigole, mes yeux il se ferme alors je vois plus rien et non je n'ai pas les yeux bridé !- un hurlement s'échappais de mes lèvres qui alertas Tenia et Etta. Bon ok ce n'était rien que Peter qui venait prendre des nouvelles de son opposée en tout point, je nomme Tenia. Mais quand même ! Vous rigolez avec vos amis jusque au fou rire et quand vous rouvrez les yeux, vous voyez Peter Pettigrow ? Mon hurlement était toute a fait justifié ! Et ne dîtes pas que je suis méchante ! Je suis réaliste ! Ce gars c'est un film d'horreur a lui tout seul ! Il est aussi effrayant que la forêt interdite ! Aussi dégoûtant que un verra crasse ! Il pue comme un Scroutt a Pétard ! Bref, aussi utile que les araignées !

Peter : Coucou Tenie ! Comment sa vas ?  
>Tenia : C'est Tenia Peter, et sa allais plutôt bien avant ton arrivé !<p>

Il rit jaune. Oh Merlin ! Voilà la troupe ! Super ! –C'est ironique les coco hein !-.

Sirius : Tenie voyons, ne parle pas à Pet' (A prononcé comme Pit') comme cela !  
>Moi : C'est vrai TENIA, ce petit rat ne vaut même pas ton attention !<br>Sirius : Répète un coup pour voir petite pimbêche !  
>Moi : Désolée, tu es ou Sirius ? Y a ton égaux surdimensionnée qui me bouche la vue là !<br>Sirius : Ta cas porter des lunettes et tu verrais que ces ton popotin surdimensionnée !  
>Moi : Ton amis le Binoclard n'a cas me passer les siennes et on verra bien que tu fais erreur !<br>James : Tu as un souci Gray ?  
>Moi : Oui ! Deux même ! Y en a un qui a sûrement perdus une bonne centaine de peigne dans sa tignasse, qui est un sale binoclard de mes deux pas capable de bien joué au Quiditch ! Et le deuxième s'appelle Black ! Il a un égaux surdimensionné, est d'un narcissisme profond et incapable de penser par autre chose que par son caleçon !<br>Sirius : Tu l'auras voulut petite fouine !  
>Remus : Les gars ! Et les filles pardon Joy, s'il vous plaît, j'aimerais ne pas avoir a me servir de mon insigne de Préfet tout de suite ! Attendez Poudlard pour vous entretuez ! On y ai dans 15 minutes d'ailleurs alors allez enfilée vos robe les filles.<p>

Avec une moue boudeuse je pris mes affaires. Mais me consola avec un petit Chocogrenouille.

Sirius : Pourquoi tu y vas Gray ? Je ne vois que deux filles.  
>Moi : Prend les lunettes de ton ami le binoclard, lui au moins a compris le truc, à défaut d'être intelligent, il en a pris le look.<p>

Et je partis avant d'entendre la réplique du binoclard. Une de mes mèches de cheveux s'était introduite dans ma bouche en même temps que le Chocogrenouille. Vive le chocolat !

Etta : Joy, tu es beaucoup trop méchante avec eux !  
>Moi : Etta, tu crois que nous ne savons pas que tu en pince pour le beau et ténébreux Sirius Black ? –Désolée, pas le moment de m'énervée ! Les Maraudeurs son passée-.<br>Tenia : JOY ! ON AVAIT DIT D'ATTENDRE QUE ELLE NOUS LE DISE !  
>Moi : Désolée petite Teigne mais là, j'ai pas pus résistée et ces zigotto m'on foutu sur les nerfs !<br>Etta : Depuis combien de temps êtes vous au courant ?  
>Tenia : Depuis a peu près 3 ans ! Et toi, depuis quand en pince tu pour lui ?<br>Etta : Depuis la première année ...  
>Moi : Soit 5 ans ! Et tu n'as pas jugez de nous le dire !<br>Etta : J'étais gênez ! Et puis toute ces histoires avec Josh !  
>Moi : C'est vrai que faire des petites choses avec son meilleur ami alors qu'on en pince depuis 5 ans pour un gars ... Sa le fait pas trop !<br>Etta : Il est au courant et il a pareille avec une autre fille. Mais cette fille ne l'aime pas sa ses sur.  
>Moi : C'est qui ?<br>Tenia : Une de tes amies que on a déjà rencontrée ?  
>Etta : Je ne peux pas vous le dire ...<br>Moi : NON DE DIEUX ! JOSH EN PINCE POUR TOI TENIA ! HAHA ! Mais il ne l'a vois que un mois et une semaine par an !  
>Tenia : Pourquoi c'est d'office moi ?<br>Moi : Mais réfléchis mon cher Watson ! Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas nous le dire aussi non !  
>Tenia : Et sa peut être aussi bien toi Sherlock !<br>Moi : Etta ne m'a pas encore contre dit !  
>Tenia : Etta ?<br>Etta : Je ne peux pas !  
>Moi : Dans tous les cas, c'est toi Tenia ! Moi je suis moche et j'ai un caractère de merde alors !<br>Etta : Joy ! Tu n'es pas moche du tout !  
>Moi : SI ! La preuve, tous les garçons son amoureux de Tenia et pas de moi !<br>Etta : C'est faux !  
>Moi : Et comment tu le sais hein ?<br>Etta : Car Josh en pince pour toi !

Alors que j'allais crié un hourra je me rendis compte de l'énormité que ma petit Etta avait lâchée. Je me retournais vers elle et elle me regardait horrifié d'avoir trahis son ami avec une main devant sa bouche. C'est Tenia qui détendit l'atmosphère en explosant de rire. Autant vous dire que on la suivit bien que j'étais un peu réticente. Et c'est dans cette joie et bonne humeur que on regagnait notre compartiment déserté de toute gentes masculines, essayent d'oubliez l'aveux qu'avait proférée Paki.

**Amies ?** Teigne et Paki ! **Amours ?** Le meilleur ami de ma meilleur amie en pince pour moi, je le vois un moi et une semaine par an et malgré qu'il soit beau, ne m'attire pas du tout !  
><strong>Emmerdes ?<strong> Maraudeurs ! **Cheveux ?** Chocolaté à souhait ! **Moi ?** Folle dingue


	2. 2 PDV ETTA LADY

**Amies, Sexe, Vacances, Amours et moi !**  
><em>Point de vue de Etta Lady<em>

**Amies ?** Tenia Et Joy ! **Sexe?** Toujours Vierge malgré mes quinze ans ! **Vacances ?** Mouvementées ! **Amours ?** Désespérément seul !  
><strong>Moi ?<strong> Etta Lady ...

Tenia venait de terminer son récit. Elle avait une vie passionnante ! Merlin elle était sortie avec une star Moldue les plus en vues du moment ! Son père était génial ! Bien que malheureusement pas très souvent présent. Comme le valait la tradition c'était a mon tours. Oui nous avions la tradition de faire en fonction des dates de naissance. Joy était née la première alors elle commençais le récit de ces vacances, ensuite c'était Tenia et enfin moi.

Moi : Et bien je suis partis au Caraïbe avec Josh pendant un mois. Les premiers jours c'était comme d'habitude, on déjeunait, on bronzait, on mangeait, on se baladait et le soir on sortait. Mais un soir sa a été plus loin. On a dansé ensemble. Et de nuit en nuit on allait de plus en plus loin. Sa me dérangeais pas étant donné que on s'était déjà embrassé et peloté mais bon, la dernière nuit on a ... enfin ... Bob l'éponge pour moi et Dora L'exploratrice pour lui !

C'était un code entre nous quand on parlait de sexe en vacances. Pour pas que les parents comprenne. Sa se classait en 6 noms.  
>; Tomber Amoureuse.<br>2.Télétubbies ; Bête Bisou.  
>3.Némo ; Roulage de Pelle.<br>L'éponge ; Lui Faire une Fellation.  
>L'exploratrice ; Cunnilingus.<br>Croft ; Faire L'amour.  
>7.<br>Et malgré les apparences, je suis la deuxième à avoir fait le plus dans le groupe. Tenia a déjà fait les 6 numéraux. Moi 5. Il ne reste que Joy qui n'est arrivé que au 2. Etonnant n'est-ce pas ? Et Pourtant vrai ... D'ailleurs, je me dois de vous la présentée en bonne et du forme !

Joy ; Un caractère de cochon. Elle est brune – d'habitude terne mais maintenant elle a bu une potion qui les a fait brun chocolat au lait À VIE, elle est trop contente -. A la différence de moi, elle est pas renfermée introvertie mais renfermée agressive. Elle a eu trop souvent mal à cause des gens qui l'entourais. Elle a faillis devenir un vampire pendant un voyage en Roumanie. Son père a faillis la violer. Elle a faillis se suicidée. Son frère a faillis mourir en même temps que sa mère. Son frère a faillis lui reparler depuis leur dispute. Sa vie est remplie de faillis. Et tout cela avant ces onze ans. Depuis que elle est à Poudlard, tout vas beaucoup mieux. Elle est pleine de joie de vivre. Elle vie chez sa tante et se rappelle a peine de son passé. L'une des chances de l'enfance est que on oublie tout si on le veut vraiment. Elle est de corpulence moyenne, elle fait du 38/40 et au petit pute anorexique elle dit merde. Elle est très jolie. Elle peut passer de la fille pétillante à la pimbêche horripilante malheureusement aussi. En un quart de seconde. Le ... ou plutôt les déclencheurs ? Severus Snape, Lily Evans et Les Maraudeurs. Elle respecte le règlement à la différence de Tenia en se qui concerne les vêtements. Elle ne se laisse pas facilement approcher mais une fois que on l'a, c'est entièrement ! Sa qualité ? Elle réunis Tenia et moi en une seul et même personne. Son défaut ? Agressive ... Son Surnoms ? Enjoy (C'est ironique)

Tenia venait de faire encore une de ces blagues pourries mais tellement drôles pourtant. J'explosais de rire et je vis que Joy était partis et qu'elle ne voyait plus rien. C'était assez marrant d'avoir des fous rires avec elle car on ne voyait plus ses yeux. Le plus bizarre étant donné que elle n'a pas les yeux bridés ou quoi que ce soit. Non elle a même des yeux chats extrêmement beaux mais ... c'est inévitable, elle devient aveugle au moindre rire. Aussitôt que le fou rire est apparut, le cri de Joy retentit. Je me retournais et vis Peter Pettigrow. Aussitôt mon cœur rata un battement. Voilà le moment que j'attendais depuis si longtemps. Depuis deux moi a vrai dire. Depuis le moment ou je l'ai vus disparaître avec ses parents a la fin de l'année scolaire. Lui a qui je pensais en faisant Bob L'éponge et Dora avec Josh. Mes membres me lâchèrent et le rouge me montait aux joues. Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas Peter qui me met dans tout ces états, non, c'est car quand Peter est là, mon Sirius n'est pas loin ... Comme si il m'avait entendue, il arriva. Sa présence déclancha évidement une prise de bec mais je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de sa mâchoire dure. De une toute petit couche de barbe a peine visible prouvant qu'il avait bu sa potion anti-barbe il y a longtemps. Sa nuque qui se tendais au fur et à mesure que la conversation dérivait à la provocation. Son tee-shirt qui soulignait à peine ses tablettes de chocolat, me laissant à un loisir sadique, imaginer son torse, tout cela ne faisant que amplifier mon désir d'arracher ce vêtement. Ses long bras qui devait être si durs et tendus à cet instant. Ses mains puissantes et tellement grandes reliées a des doigts qui caressaient à cette instant sa baguette dans sa poche arrière. Il était près à combattre. Il touchait sa baguette ou plutôt l'effleurais. Elle qui était dans la poche arrière de son jeans. Un accès de Jalousie me pris ? Quoi ? Me voilà jalouse d'une baguette ! Super ! Tout vas bien ma pauvre Etta ! Qu'est ce que tu peux être stupide parfois !  
>Je me devais de vous décrire le plus objectivement Sirius Black ; Il est beau, grand et musclé. Il fait partie de notre année et de notre maison pour le malheur de Joy. Il déteste Snape. Il n'est jamais tombé amoureux. Il est passé par a peu près toute les filles, non, pas Tenia, Joy et moi. Tenia car Peter l'aime et c'est le code masculin je pense. Moi ? Car je suppose que je dois être trop moche. Et Joy ? Car il se voue une guerre sans fin depuis la première année. Il est un joueur de notre équipe de Quiditch. Il n'est pas sentimentale, ni guimauve. Il préfère la case du lit ensuite bye. Il a des notes plus que bonnes dans les matières bien que il n'étudie pas souvent. Sa doit être inné chez lui, la chance. Il fait partie des Maraudeurs. Il a aussi les Serpentard en horreur. Il est un Black. Sa famille est une des plus grande famille de Magie Noir qui vont se ralliées au Mage Noir avec celle des Malefoy et des Lestrange. Il s'est d'ailleurs opposée a elle ce qui fait de lui le vilain petit canard. Et si je sais tout cela, c'est car avec les filles, une fois on est partie fouiller dans les archives de Poudlard et j'ai pas pu résisté a l'envie de connaître la vie de mon loup. Son surnom ? Padfoot par les Maraudeurs, Mon Loup par moi. Et Narcisse pas Tenia et Joy. (Oui en référence à la légende de Narcisse ? Vous ne la connaissez pas ? Non ? Bah alors a la fin du chapitre ;p).<br>Je ne peux vous présenter Sirius sans présentée son frère de cœur ; James Potter.  
>Il est grand mais plus petit que Sirius. Il a aussi des cheveux en batails. Il est joueur de Quiditch (et joue même très bien pour le malheur de Joy). Il attire la plus part des filles de Poudlard mais n'en touche aucune pour prouver le beau et gentil gentleman qu'il est a Lily. Lily c'est sa déesse, la pupille de ses yeux, son sucre d'orge, son étoile du matin. Enfin bref, il lui voue un culte. Je n'ai jamais vus un gars autant accro à une meuf que lui. Il n'a pas de problème avec ses parents connus. Il est assez agréable comme garçon quoi que parfois insupportable. Et il a des lunettes. J'ai rien contre les gens a lunettes mais j'essaye de lui trouver des défauts car malheureusement même en cinq ans, je ne le connais pas, je ne peux malheureusement rien dire de beaucoup de chose sur lui. Ah si. J'ai tendance a en faire abstraction car James déteste en parler et rare son les personnes au courant. Je le suis grâce a une découverte de discutions entre James et Sirius alors que je rentrais d'une retenus. James Potter a eu une petite sœur plus jeune. Et un jour, comme cela, sans explication, elle a disparus. On a retrouvez son corps cinq jours après, morte. Il a du mal a en parlé et j'ai eu du mal a le dire aux filles. Cela a du être terrible pour eux. Il a un grand manoir, il est issu d'une famille de Sang Purs sans préjugés. Son défaut ? Un peu trop collant avec Lily et sa qualité ? Un formidable joueur de Quiditch ! Son surnom ? Prongs et par moi et les filles, TouffTouff. Il a une masse impressionnante de cheveux ! Nous étions à présent dans les toilettes en train de se revêtir. Je leurs avaient appris malencontreusement que Josh aimait une d'entre elle. Je ne pouvais pas dire à Joy que c'était elle. J'avais promis à Josh que je ne lui dirais pas. Et je respecterais ma parole ! Hors de question.<p>

Etta : Joy ! Tu n'es pas moche du tout !  
>Moi : SI ! La preuve, tous les garçons son amoureux de Tenia et pas de moi !<br>Etta : C'est faux !  
>Moi : Et comment tu le sais hein ?<br>Etta : Car Josh en pince pour toi !

Je mis une main devant ma bouche effarer ! Il n'y a que moi pour faire des bourdes pareilles ! Bravo Etta ! Comment trahir son ami en 5 minutes !  
>Joy me regardait comme un poisson que on avait trop longtemps laisser en dehors de l'eau. Et Tenia explosa de rire en un coup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela détendit l'atmosphère en un coup. Je la rejoignis et Joy aussi. Nous étions fin prête et décidons de reparler de cette conversation plus tard. Nous allions bientôt arriver à Pré Au Lard ou des calèches nous attendaient. Je devais rejoindre Lily dans sa calèche étant donnée que Joy ne l'aimais pas réellement et c'était réciproque je pense.<br>Je vis avec regret que Sirius avait déserté notre compartiment mais je n'allais comme même pas espérer qu'il nous attende comme même !  
>Je m'assis bien sagement et rigolais devant Tenia et Joy qui me faisait un petit sketch improvisation de cette fois ci McGo et Dumbeldore ensemble. Chaque année c'est une improvisation avec des profs différentes. Celle-ci était à mourir de rire, suggérant une passion enflammée entre ces deux tourtereaux célibataire. C'est avec les larmes aux yeux que je descendis du train. Elles étaient vraiment FOLLES !<br>Muni de ma valise (juste ma valise, mon chat a rendu l'âme hier – RIP-) je cherchais une belle rousse sur le quai. Un petit signe aux filles pour dire que je les rejoins a table et me vola transformer en MAcGyver. Hop ! Tête rousse à Midi ! Et je manque de m'étalée en voyant une touffe qui porte des lunettes en trains de lui parlez... sans criez ! HEIN ?  
>Je m'approchais et puis me stoppais. Je n'allais pas les déranger. TouffTouff allais me tué aussi non. Je devais avoir l'air d'un poisson à ce moment précis.<p>

... : Sage décision a mon avis ...  
>Moi : Hein ? Oh Remus ! Tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'avais pas vus.<br>Remus : Pas de soucis. Je pense que c'est la première vrai discutions que ils ont, James t'aurais tué aussi non.  
>Moi : Je venais d'y penser ! Souriais-je.<p>

Remus rigola. Mais j'étais déjà à vingt mille lieu d'ici. Sirius se dirigeais vers nous.

Sirius : On aura tout vus. James parle à Evans calmement et tu rigoles avec l'ennemi ! Remus voyons ! Nous t'avons élevée autrement Jamesie et moi !

Ça, ça fait mal. Je suis l'ennemie. Super !

Remus : Sirius ! Voyons ! Arrête un peu avec ses enfantillages ! Sa date d'il y a si longtemps.  
>Sirius : Alors la sainte, pas avec tes amies ?<br>Remus : Sirius ! Gronda Remus.  
>Moi : Et toi Narcisse ? Pas en rendez vous avec ton reflet ?<p>

Contre tout attende, Remus explosa de rire et Sirius me regardait bouche bée. Aurais-je coupée le sifflet à Black ?

Sirius : Tu ne me soutiens même pas Remus ! Et Les Maraudeurs dans tout cela hein ?  
>Remus : Allez Sirius, je suis sur qu'elle rigolais et puis, tu l'a chercher !<br>Sirius : Non ! Dégage de là Candie, on est trop bien pour toi !  
>Remus : Ne bouge pas d'un pouce Etta !<br>Sirius : Remus ! Elle pollue mon air !  
>Remus : Fait un effort et c'est moi qui aie commencer a lui parler !<br>Sirius : Bien ... Alors pourquoi tu es là Candie ? Ou sont passée Donjon et Dragon ?  
>Moi : Et bien Narcisse, je devais retrouvez Lily, et qui et qui ?<br>Sirius : Mais voyons Candie ! T'es deux amies pour la vie.  
>Moi : Ha, Tenia et Joy ! Joy ne supporte pas trop Lily donc, je dois faire des compromis pour voir mon amie.<br>Sirius : Tu veux un bon conseille ? Abonne Donjon et Dragon, elles en valent pas la peine.  
>Moi : Se sont mes amies !<br>Sirius : Bof, elle ne sont pas irremplaçable, crois moi !  
>Moi : Un peu comme toi quoi !<br>Remus : Allez, finis, on est les derniers et la calèche nous attend !

On en peut plus déçu, je me dirigeais vers la calèche alors que Remus, gentleman, portait ma valise. A savoir aussi, je pleure souvent. Souvent et facilement. Et cette histoire avec Sirius m'avait retourné l'estomac.

Lily : Etta ! Comment sa vas ?  
>Moi : Bien et toi ?<br>Lily : J'ai temps de chose a te dire ! Mais une autre fois, comment vas Tenia ?  
>Moi : Bien, elle est sortit trois semaine avec Taylor Lautner, la stars moldue de Twilight.<br>Lily : Non ! Ce gars est un dieu ! Avec son torse, mon dieu !  
>Moi : Bof je suis plus Robert.<br>Lily : Pourquoi ?  
>Moi : Plus intriguant, viril, il a la peau assez clair ce qui tranche avec ces beau cheveux sombre. Il a des bras puissant et des mains à se damner. Et malgré qu'il ait la grosse tête, il est adorable. Je l'aie rencontré pendant les vacances.<p>

Bizarrement, j'avais plus l'impression de d'écrire Sirius que de d'écrire Robert.

Peter : Tu aimes l'inconnue et le mystérieux en gros !  
>Moi : L'impossible plutôt ! Rigolais-je, plus car je ne l'avais pas vus que par ce que je venais de dire.<p>

La première fois que j'étais avec les Maraudeurs...J'allais me faire T-U-E-R.  
>Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant Poudlard. La douce chaleur de quand vous revenez à la maison après un long, très long moment m'envahit. Poudlard... Ma vieille amie. Me revoilà. Je fis mes retrouvailles avec elle en silence. L'embrassant des yeux. Je suppose que les autres devait faire pareille car plus aucun bruit ne retentissait excepter le roulement de la charrette.<br>On nous déposa devant la porte et je m'emparais rapidement de ma valise avant que Remus ne soit prit encore par un des ses accès de galanterie.

Lily : On se voit demain Etta ?  
>Moi : Pour sûr !<br>Sirius : Tu vas où ?  
>Moi : Rejoindre mes amies !<br>Sirius : Les gars, j'ai une idée !  
>Moi : Je ne veux pas en entendre plus ! Au revoir !<p>

Je partis avant d'entendre une idée Maraudesque. Je déposais ma valise dans le Hall et courut vers la grande salle. Les premières années allaient bientôt arriver. Je repérais rapidement les filles. Tenia m'avait gardée une place à coter d'elle. Enfin Joy aussi, mais Tenia m'évitait un tours.

**Amies ?** Toutes Les Deux Folles ! **Sexe ?** Bob l'éponge et Dora ! **Vacances ?** Vivantes ? **Amours ?** Don Juan Du Noms De Sirius Black, **Moi ?** Rebaptisée Candie 


	3. 3 PDV TINA GEARY

**Amies, Stars, Poudlard, Maraudeurs et moi !**  
><em>Point de vue de Tenia Geary<em>

**Amies ?** Etta et Joy ! **Stars ?** Embrassée Taylor Lautner ! **Poudlard ?** Troll ! **Maraudeurs ?** Emmerdeurs !  
><strong>Moi ?<strong> Tenia Geary ...

Etta vint s'assoire à coter de moi. Joues rouges, regard fuyant, nez qui pointe vers le bas et cet horrible tic du tourni coti tourni cota avec sa mèche de cheveux. Elle nous cachait quelque chose.

Moi : Paki, dit nous tout !  
>Etta : Pourquoi vous lisez si facilement à travers moi ? Soupira t-elle.<br>Joy : Tu n'es juste pas très compliquée à déchiffrer une fois que l'on te connaît depuis 5 ans !

Elle n'avait d'autre choix que de nous raconter son aventure. Et puis cela se voyait qu'elle brûlait de nous le dire. On ne va pas apprendre à faire la grimace à un singe tout de même !  
>Elle nous raconta tout ; de la case à la discussion anormalement calme de Lily et TouffTouff à la galanterie de Mister X jusqu'au parole de Narcisse. Une fois que Etta eu terminée sont discours, à croire qu'il avait entendue leurs noms et surnoms, je vous jure que cela, c'était du jamais vus en 5 ans de Poudlard, LES MARAUDEURS AU COMPLETS PLUS LILY VINRENT S'ASSEOIR AUTOUR DE NOUS ! Plus personnes ne cilla pendant un moment. Je voyais déjà Joy fulminée. Sa chauffais grave la dessous ! Sa allait explosée.<p>

Lily : Désolée les filles, j'ai essayées d'empêchée les garçons mais une fois que Sirius en a parler a James, ce derniers était convaincus , et Peter a suivis et Remus a tout simplement dit « Il serait peut être temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre »  
>Joy : Mais voilà ! C'est sa ! Parfait !<p>

Tout le monde – moi compris- la regardait comme si elle venait de débarquer de Mars –enfin quand on est dans une école de sorcellerie , n'allons pas juger les extra terrestre pardon-.  
>C'est vraiment la dernière personne que je voyais agrée ce plans. Je crois que je ne suis pas la seul et Joy, devant nos mines d'ahuris, s'empressa de s'expliquer. Et je pense que cela s'imposait. Autant dire que Severus était devenu un Sexe symbole !<p>

Joy : Je vais arracher la tête de Narcisse avec un Hache ! Sa fait depuis juin que je médite sur comment la lui couper sa foutue tête !  
>Sirius : Tu pense a moi pendant ton temps libre ? Suis-je si beau que sa ?<br>Joy : Aussi beau que le caca du matin de Hagrid !

Du Joy tout craché ! Je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Suivis par Etta. Les autres ne pouvait pas comprendre. Merlin elle ce foutait ouvertement de sa tête !

Sirius : Ecoute Donjon ! Tu vas arrêter tout de suite ton manège car la tu m'énerve sérieux !  
>Joy : Qui c'est ramené ici ? Toi Narcisse, alors dégage !<br>Sirius : Toi bouge !  
>Remus : Doucement on se calme !<br>Moi : Par Merlin Remus ! Tu ne vas pas encore recommencer ! J'en aie plus que marre de ton air moralisateur alors que tu n'en mène pas large non plus !  
>Joy : Et toc dans les dents Mister X !<br>Lily : Qu'elle enfant tu fait Joy !  
>Joy : Miss Poils de Carotte ! Tu vas arrêter tout de suite car la tu commence déjà a me courir sur le haricot !<br>James : Retire immédiatement ce que tu as dit !  
>Tenia : Tu as un problème le binoclard ?<br>Sirius : C'est qui que tu traite de binoclard Dragon ?  
>Joy : Toi Narcisse tu la ferme ! Retourne faire mumuse avec ton rat !<br>Peter : Ta un problème avec moi Joy ?

La s'en était trop. Le regard de Joy, moi et Etta se croisa et –encore une fois- nous explosions de rire. Non mais franchement ! Ce petit rat ! Il croit vraiment nous impressionner.  
>D'ailleurs, une présentation s'impose. Peter Pettigrow ; Un petit sorcier – un erreur j'en suis sur- grassouillet, cheveux brun, mais pas un beau brun magnifique, non brun caca. C'est un suiveur et profiteur. Il suit comme leurs ombres les Maraudeurs et profite de leurs succès pour avoir des filles, pour avoir des bonnes notes, pour être dans le coup et être protégé en cas de soucis. Il a une tête de rat et des sales petits yeux humides. Il essaye de faire son matcho mais n'arrive jamais a rien. Il n'a pas de super notes et pourtant il passe a chaque fois –Tricherie ?-.<br>Il mange tout le temps, Bave tout le temps, dors tout le temps, me matte tout le temps. Ah oui ! J'ai eu le malheur de lui avoir « taper » dans l'œil et depuis, il me voue un amour éternel. Sa a des bon coter parfois mais ils sont très rare. Comme le jour ou j'ai faillis marcher dans une affreuse flac de boue, il s'est précipité pour jeter sa cape pour ne pas salir mais nouvelle chaussure. J'ai toujours du chocolat pour la St Valentin d'un admirateur pas si anonyme que cela ainsi que un bouquet de rose pour me vanter, c'est toujours plaisant de voir le regard envi heur des filles –a condition d'oublier qui est l'expéditeur. Je hais ce garçon au plus au point. Il se mes toujours du coter des plus forts pour être sur de gagner. C'est un profiteur ! Je le hais ! Son défaut ? Lui Sa qualité ? Serviable. Surnoms Maraudesque ? Wormtail et surnoms par nous ? Le Rat !  
>Le rat était vexé et cela se voyait.<p>

Moi : Allez, n'allons pas gâchez la répartition des première année, il arrive. Taisez vous !

Il m'obéir tous et un sourire victorieux naquit sur les lèvres de Narcisse. Le Rat se rassit à coté de moi avec un sourire victorieux lui aussi. Sirius était à coter de Etta et Joy était entouré de Remus et James, ce dernier a coté de Lily aussi.  
>Je vais le castrer de son bras. C'est clair et nette. Narcisse a entouré ma pauvre Etta de son bras. J'oublie le fait que sa doit pas la dérangée et lui fait une pincette a la main de Narcisse qui était dans mon champs de vision. Et vous savez quoi ? IL A RAFFERMIS SA PRISE AUTOURE D'ELLE ET M'A TIRER LA LANGUE ! JE LE HAIS ! Etta était plus rouge que rouge. Mais elle ne fis rien a pars baissé sa tête et regardez ces petit doigts entortiller. Un soufflement d'exaspération me fit tourner la tête et je vis Lily Evans regarder Sirius effaroucher. Tien parlons en d'elle. Lily Evans. L'objet de désirs numéraux 1 de James Potter. Elle est rousse, mais d'un jolie roux pas un poils de carotte bien que Joy l'appelle comme cela. C'est car elle déteste Evans. Et je pense qu'elle le lui rend bien. Personnellement, je n'ai rien contre elle. Mais l'ennemi de mon amie est mon ennemi. Le problème ? C'est que l'amie de mon amie est mon amie et voilà. Elle est l'amie de Etta. Enfin ce qui me rend un peux comme la Suisse ! Terrain neutre. Evans est parfaite. Elle est gentille, elle écoute en cours, elle étudie, fait c'est devoirs deux semaines en avance, passe sont temps a la bibliothèque, toujours dans les règles de l'uniforme, toujours parfaite, gentille et à l'écoute des autres, sans préjugée. A tel point quelle est amie avec Servilus. Parfaite petite fille sage. Etta a dit une fois que c'était peut être pour cela que James l'aimait. Il voulait la détournée vers le chemin de la vie ! J'avais bien rigolez a sa remarque. Car oui c'est vrai, Lily était vraiment trop sérieuse, elle ne prenait Jamais avec une grand J de risque. Aucun traumatisme dans son enfance il me semble pourtant. Deux parents bien en vie, moldue certes, mais cela ne change rien. Une soeur aimante du nom de Pétunia -oui, je sais, on lui a piquée une fois une lettre en pensant que c'était Potter mais c'était une de ses parents , faute de pioche!- Alors pourquoi, Merlin, pourquoi était-elle comme cela ? L'odeur de Servilus lui avait retournée le cerveau pendant toute sa scolarité ? Enfin, son gros défaut ? Elle ne vie jamais pleinement. Sa qualité ? Sa compréhension. Le surnom de la part de TouffTouff ? Lily-Jolie Et de la part de Joy ? Poils de carotte, zombie, miss préfet parfaite et j'en passe.<br>Beurk, je rêve ou Servilus est en train de mater Enjoy et sa chevelure, son dos et la chute de ses reins ? Je file un petit coup de coude à Etta et lui indique le gros tas gras qui ne se montre même pas discret. Enfin c'est vrai que normalement nous devrions regardée vers la table des professeurs mais bon. Etta remarquais la même chose que moi eu un recul effrayer. Je ne tenus pas plus et explosa de rire ... intérieurement très fort et extérieurement par des petit toussotement discret. Une petite conversation en chuchotement avec Etta se déroula. Bien que l'horrible main de Narcisse se trouvait toujours sur l'épaule de mon Etta.

Moi : Horrible hein ?  
>Etta : Tu crois que ça fait longtemps ?<br>Moi : J'en sais trop rien, mais pour être mordus d'elle comme cela, je pense oui.  
>Etta : Pauvre Enjoy !<br>Moi : T'u imagine ! Joy et lui ! Eurk Beurk Gneurk !  
>Sirius: Joy et qui ? Joy je suis sûr qu'elle termineras toute seul et pauvre fille a cause de sont mauvais caractère !<br>Moi: Narcisse ! De un cela ne te regarde de pas, de deux tu parle plutôt de ton cas et de trois, tu parle de mon amie, tout comme la fille a qui tu a imposée ton bras est aussi mon amie !  
>Sirius : Dit moi de qui Joy est amoureuse et j'enlève mon bras.<br>Moi: J'en ai rien a faire vus qu'elle n'est amoureuse de personne ! C'est juste Servilus qui n'arrête pas de la mater comme James quand il regarde Lily ! C'est dégelasse !

Aussitôt dit, Sirius s'empressa de regarder Snape. Bientôt tous les Maraudeurs regardait Snape. Ce derniers, remarquant qu'il était découvert ne fis que comme reflex de défense, piqué son regard sûrement vers ses doigts dégoûtant.

Joy : Pourquoi vous vous retournez tous ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?  
>Sirius : Rien, absolument rien.<br>Moi: Crétin ! C'est juste que Snape te mate comme la huitième merveille du monde.

Un minuscule petit cri s'échappait de la bouche de notre amie Lily.

Sirius: Alors ce crétin a vraiment des si mauvais goûts que cela ? Explosa de rire Sirius.

La répartition était terminée. Nous n'avions pas écoutée ne serait-ce que un petit peu le discourt de Albus. Exceptée Lily. Et ma Joy allait explosée dans 3...2...1...0 !

Joy : Tu t'es déjà vu toi ! ESPECE D'HYPPOGRIFFE RATER ! Je pleins vraiment toute tes conquêtes ! Comment elles doivent trop simulée avec toi ! CAR OUI TU NE PENSE QUE A TOI ET JAMAIS AU AUTRES ! Tu es même pire que Narcisse ! JE TE HAIS !

Elle avait explosé. Et vraiment exploser. Toute la salle nous regardait. Premier Reflex, regarder Albus. Les professeurs parlaient comme s'il n'avait rien entendue. Bon plans. Aïe. Pas bon plan. Regard inquiet de Albus envers Joy. Elle allait se coltinée une visite dans son bureau pour qu'elle lui explique ses peines de coeur. N'importe quoi. Prochaine réaction, les autres maisons. Les Serpentard se bidonnait. Les Pouffsoufle avait un regard réprobateur et les Serdaigle s'en fichait comme le dernier trou dans mes chaussettes. Gryffondor ? Exceptée les 20 nouveaux élèves, tous habitués.

Sirius : Je te hais aussi ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai beau être un hippogriffe rater, moi au moins, je ne ressemble pas a ... rien. Ne pleins pas mes conquêtes, je peux te dire que je les fais montée au septième ciel et ne me supplie pas dans faire partie car ... cela n'arrivera j-a-m-a-i-s.  
>Joy : Non mais tu es tomber sur la tête pendant les vacances ou quoi ? Depuis quand je voudrais sortir avec toi ! Sache que sa ne se produiras j-a-m-a-i-s.<br>Sirius: Toute les filles veulent sortir avec Sirius Black !  
>Joy : Et bien pas moi espèce de tête de Makake poilue !<br>Sirius: De quoi ?  
>Joy: Quand tu auras un peu de culture général , fais moi signe !<br>Sirius: Pour que on aille boire un verre ensemble ? T'es folle ! Je sais que tu veux me sauter dessu mais bon ...  
>Joy: Non mais t'es malade ! Déjà que c'est durs de te voir manger a cette instant comme un porc ! Oh pardon , c'est vrai , tu en aie un ! C'est vrai que un Porc a Poudlard , c'est pas très courant ! C'est pas parce que Poudlard habrite un ...<p>

LA CONNE ! LA GROSSE CONNE ! JE VAIS LA TUER ! DE MES PROPRES MAINS ! ELLE A FAILLIS GAFFER POUR REMUS ! JE VAIS L'ETRIPER ! REGARDE MOI SEULEMENT AVEC CE REGARD IMPLORANT JOY GRAY ! JE M'EN FOU ! CE SOIR , TU ES MORTE ! Les Maraudeurs aussi son inquiet devant le silence de Joy.

Sirius: Un ?  
>Joy : Un rat que tout les animaux dans ton genre doivent se ramener ! Et franchement , je préfère Peter-Le-Rat a toi car lui au moin , il est tellement froussard que il sait reconnaître ses supérieur ! Oh tiens ! Les filles noter, nouveau surnoms pour le rat ! FroussFrouss ! Comme sa il vas avec TouffTouff !<br>Moi: Vas falloir retrouver un diminutif dans le même genre pour les deux autre alors comme sa on a les quatres !  
>Etta: FroussFrouss , TouffTouff Mister x et Narcisse. Oui définitivement changer les deux derniers ! Surtout Mister x , c'est trop long. Narcisse sa passe encore.<br>Moi: Car il l'est.  
>Joy: Et vas falloir trouver un pour poils de carotte aussi ! N'oublions pas que c'est le territoire de TouffTouff !<br>Lily: Gray ! Siffla t-elle.  
>Joy: Roh c'est bon hein !<br>Dumbeldore: Je vous souhaite bonne nuit , il est temps d'aller rejoindre votre dortoir ! Que les préfet accompagne les premières année. Aurevoir.

Tout le monde se levait. Nous quittions les Maraudeurs sans une parole. Et c'est séparées que nous rejoignions même maison. Nous entrâmes dans notre dortoir a trois. Oui un lit était inocupée.

Moi: Alors avec Black Etta ? Sa main sur ton épaule ?  
>Etta: La plus belle soirée de ma vie !<br>Joy: Moi , je les déteste toujours autant , par contre , vous avez remarquez que Remus était hyper mal à l'aise ? Il n'a pas parler de la soirée d'ailleur !  
>Moi: Ouep , d'ailleur , belle gaffe tantot ! Allons leurs dire carrément que on sais pour Remus ! Surtout que on ne sais pas si eux sont au courant !<br>Etta: Bien sur que ils sont au courant ! Tous les Maraudeurs se sont regardez quand Joy a faillis geuler que Remus était un loup-garou ! Ils sont aux courant !  
>Joy: Je les hais , définitivement et ce , pour toujours ! Jamais , au grand jamais je ne pourrais les aimer !<p>

**Amies ?** Enjoy et Pakie ! **Stars ?** Au revoirs ! **Poudlard ?** Nous voilà ! **Maraudeurs ?** Tous des chieurs ! **Moi ?** En pleins changement hormonal !


	4. 4 PDV JOY GRAY

**Cour , Cours , Court , Cours et Moi !**  
><em>Point de vue de Joy Gray.<em>

**Cour ?** Comme dans la cour de récréation, **Cours ?** Comme dans "Cours Forest Cours !", **Court ?** Référence à la longueur, **Cours ?** Comme les cours épuisant à l'école, **Moi ?** Joy Gray, je ne me suis pas transformée en une nuit malheureusement.

Un horrible cauchemar. Vraiment horrible. Le pire de toute l'histoire de l'humanité. Etta sortait avec Sirius, Tenia avec Peter Pettigrow et moi, je me faisais traiter de tous les noms par James et Remus. Le pire c'est que aucune de ces demoiselles n'a jugée de m'aider, au contraire, elles se moquaient de moi ! Bref, horrible ! Enfin, quand je le leurs aie raconter elles m'ont toute les deux rassurées. L'une en me disant que jamais elle ne sortirais avec une horreur pareille et la deuxième en disant qu'elle m'aimait trop que pour ne plus ma parler. Devinez qui était qui ?

Tenia : Allez madame Cauchemar ! Maintenant habille toi car on n'attend plus que toi.  
>Moi: Gnaaaarrrrrgeu ! Encore des cauchemars ! Ah Bas Les Cours !<br>Etta: On pense tous pareilles que toi Enjoy, mais il le faut !

Encore plus ronchonne que d'habitude, je me levais et m'habillais en quatrième vitesse. En raccourcissant ma jupe qui était de travers avec ma chemise dont je n'avais pas eu le temps de rentrer dans cette dernière, mes chaussures à moitié lacée, ma cravate pendant d'une façon négligente.

Etta: Super le look !  
>Moi: Rien a faire, dépêche sinon on vas pas savoir manger et on doit encore copié nos emploies du temps !<br>Tenia: C'est cela, allons courir pour manger !  
>Moi: Fais gaffe petite teigne ! Tu sais comment je suis quand je ne mange pas !<br>Tenia: Horrible ! Grimaçais t-elle.

Atteindre la salle commune, traverser le tableau, courir à travers quelque couloir ainsi que affronter les escaliers malicieux. Par Merlin, je vous remercie, les escaliers nous conduisirent au bon endroit en un seul morceau. Dernière étape, la grande porte de la Grande Salle. Ironique non ?  
>Il n'y avait que peux de monde dans la Salle. Normale étant donné que il nous reste sept minutes pour rejoindre nos cours respectif. Je me ruais sur un jus de citrouille que je diluais avec de l'eau, une petite tartine a la confiture light préparée en cinquième vitesse et hop on était repartis en courant vers nous cours. Alternant course a pied et boucher ou gorger de notre petit déjeunée. Bref un horreur. Et vous savez quoi ? Nous arrivâmes comme même en retard a notre premier cours de -Aïe- Métamorphose. Je voyais déjà nos trois tombe l'une a coter de l'autre alors que Tenia, la plus courageuse, toquais un timide petit coup à la porte. " Tenia Geary - Joy Gray - Etta Lady morte un beau petit mercredi matin, en ce rendant au cours de Métamorphose en mangeant tranquillement leurs reste de petit déjeunée. Une journée habituelle et pourtant si tragique. Vous nous avez quittez bien trop tôt. A" Bah oui, vous avez jamais remarquez ? Sur les tombes, c'est toujours hyper bien. Faut bien mentir un peu pour la bonne impression non ?<p>

McGo' : Oui !

Un oui très sec et de très mauvaise augure si vous voulez mon avis. Je poussais Ténia qui y alla en freinent les quatre fer, toute trace de courage disparut. Je cachais ma tartine et mon jus derrière mon dos et suivis cette dernière que j'avais poussé entraînant Etta à ma suite. Ténia était pétrifiée. McGo' était la seul prof qui l'impressionnait. Fallait bien prouver qu'on était a Gryffondor de temps en temps.

Moi : Excusez moi Madame, nous avons eu un petit problème de réveille ce matin.  
>McGo' : Non mais vous rendez-vous compte a quelle point c'est grave ? En retard ! Dès votre première heure de cours ! Vous comptez toute les trois doublée votre année c'est cela ? Surtout vous miss Lady ! Vous êtes réellement la dernière personne que je vois rater sa vie !<br>Etta : Excuser moi Madame.  
>McGo' : Quelle est la raison de ce retard ?<br>Moi: Un soucis de réveil madame.  
>McGo' : Au lieu de mettre les mains dans vos dos d'un air coupable, décrivez moi le soucis.<br>Moi: Un soucis de réveil Madame.  
>McGo': Il n'a pas sonnée ?<br>Moi: Techniquement si mais ... Nous avons oubliée d'augmenter le volume, ce qui fait que aucune de nous trois ne l'a entendu. Nous avons essayé de nous dépêcher mais ... le résultat final est comme même malheureusement le même.  
>McGo' : Je vois cela a votre tenue miss Gray ! Et enlevez vos mains de votre dos ! Je ne vais pas vous les coupez !<br>Moi: Désolé Madame, je ne peux pas le faire.  
>McGo': Et pour qu'elle raison ?<p>

Je sortit mon toast ainsi que mon jus de citrouille et pris mon air le plus coupable possible.

Moi: J'avais terriblement faim donc on a fait un stop a la cantine. Désolée Madame.

McGo' soupira d'exaspération mais nous invita a nous asseoir tout de même. Nous nous mîmes a un banc a trois.

McGo': Autant bien commencer l'année et instaurons des nouvelles habitude. Changement de partenaire. Malgré que vous soyez ma maison, je dois reconnaître que vous êtres très dissiper. Donc Potter - Evans, Gray - Lupin, Pettigrow - Lady, Geary - Black, Corow - Diou, Solan - Bens, Londubat - Antoine. Donc vous séparez les bancs à trois et Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow je vous veux séparer au quatre coin de la classe !

Ou pour votre information voici nos dortoir :  
>Garçon ; James Potter - Remus Lupin - Peter Pettigrow - Sirius Black<br>Garçon ; Blent Corow - Julien Bens - Franck Londubat  
>Fille ; Lily Evans - Julie Diou - Margaux Solan - Alice Antoine<br>Fille : Joy Gray - Tenia Geary - Etta Lady

Evidement la plus part était mixte. Evidement. Et la plus part était déçus. Enfin, pense au pire, tu aurais pus avoir Black. Mais tu aurais pus aussi avoir Julien, ou Franck lui il est super gentil ! Je soupirais bruyamment. Personne ne bougeait.

McGo': Si vous ne bougez pas vos fesses immédiatement je retire 50 points a Gryffondor.

L'effet fut immédiat. Nous avions gagniez hier 100 point grâce à Franck qui avait "sauvé" la vie à Madame Pomfresh en lui évitant de glissé dans les escaliers. Nous ne tenions pas a les perdes.  
>Je rejoignis Lupin d'un pas traînant.<p>

Moi: Alors, tu a une préférence pour t'asseoir ou ?  
>Lupin: Au milieu sa me vas.<p>

Nous prîmes les deux premières places disponibles. J'entendis les ricanements de Potter et Black au moment où je posais mes fesses a coté de Mister X. Comment cela était-il possible ? Même à des places opposées ils arrivaient à être coordonnées ! Ce que cela pouvait être énervant. Mais je ne le montrais pas, hors de question. Cela reviendrais a dire que je me soucie de ce qu'il pense de moi. McGo' commençais son cours. Un autre ricanement retentit de ces deux messieurs alors que en prenant ma plume j'avais sans faire exprès effleurée le coude de Mister X. Merlin, étaient-ils primaire a ce point ? Mais je ne montrait pas mon mécontentement et continuait a écoutez McGo'.  
>Au cinquième ricanement mais ces dernières fois, sans raison, je soupirais d'exaspération.<br>Au neuvième ricanement toujours sans raison, mais poings se fermèrent.  
>Aux dixièmes ricanements encore et toujours sans raison, Lupin se penchait vers moi discrètement.<p>

Lupin : Je suis désolé qu'ils soient comme cela, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils leurs prend.  
>Moi: Peu importe !<p>

Lupin : Ne dit pas cela, tu as l'air exaspérée.  
>Moi : Indifférente !<p>

Ce fût a son tours de ricaner et la j'y tint plus. Je lui explosai le pied. Au moins Potter et Black pourrait rire a coeur ouvert, j'aurais eu ma vengeance a travers Lupin et je pourrais écouter tranquillement la fin du cours.

McGo': Bon sang de bon soir ! Potter, Black pourquoi riez vous ? Remus ! Un peu de tenue s'il vous plaît et Peter ! Si vous pouviez évitée de dormir à mon cours ! Même séparer vous êtes comme une bande de babouin dissipés !  
>Moi: Si seulement vous pouviez mettre cette bande de babouin dissipés dans une seul et même cage qu'il ne me dérange point !<br>Tenia: Je n'en peux plus de la fou ritaïgus de ce makake madame.  
>Lily: De même pour moi, je n'arrive pas a me concentrée !<br>McGo': ARRETER DE VOUS PLAINDRE ! TAISEZ VOUS ! J'EN AI MARRE ! C'est comme cela un point c'est tout ! Et si sa ne vous plaît pas ! Et bien tant pis ! Et Miss Gray, j'ai vus votre coup de pied ! Ne jouez pas les innocentes ! Une heure de colle ! Mais je sais qu'il n'était pas sans raison donc messieurs Potter, Black et Lupin serons avec vous ! Maintenant, puis-je terminez mon cours tranquillement ou bien dois-je punir encore d'autre personne ?  
>Tenia: Si je dis moi je serais en même temps que Joy ?<br>McGo': Oui pourquoi ?  
>Tenia: Punissez moi avec alors !<br>Etta : Et moi aussi !  
>McGo': Êtes vous devenus folles ?<br>Etta: On appelle sa le soutient d'une amie pour le meilleur et pour le pire !  
>Tenia : Et une retenue avec TouffTouff, Narcisse et Mister X, C'est le pire des pires des pires des pires de tous les pires du monde entier !<p>

McGo' avait sourit a l'entende des surnoms de Black Potter et Lupin.

McGo': Très bien, je vous communiquerais la date et l'heure en temps voulut, reprenons.

McGo' a pu terminée son heure de cours en silence dieu merci.

McGo': Et bien je clos ce cours avec une annonce. Monsieur Dumbeldore nous a demandé de ne pas vous mettre de devoirs jusque vendredi.

Une explosion de joie retentit dissipant tout le malaise de ces nouvelles places. Je rangeais mes affaires et sortit du cours. Teigne et Paki m'attendais ... Avec c'est Maraudeurs. Je ne veux plus les voir ni les entendre. Devinez qu'elle réaction stupide et puérile j'ai eu ? Si vous pensez a faire comme si j'avais oublié un truc dans la classe, vous avez faux, j'ai stupidement fait comme si je ne les avais pas vus et aie continuez mon chemins.

Etta : Enjoy ! Attend nous !  
>Moi: Définis le Nous et je verrais !<br>Etta : Moi et Teigne !  
>Moi: sans Maraudeurs ?<br>Sirius: sa c'est impossible Dragon !  
>Moi: N'étais-je pas sensé être Donjon ?<br>Sirius: Oui mais j'ai changer, il me semble que Donjon c'est un peu rouiller pendant les vacances et que toi tu es devenu encore plus horripilante que avant malheureusement.  
>Moi: Oh mais vas-y alors Narcisse ! Ne te gène pas ! Par loin de moi ! Très loin de moi ! Le plus loin possible !<br>Sirius: Je ne me bougerais pas si cela te fait plaisir.  
>Moi: Tu es maso alors ? Étant donné que cela te pompe aussi d'être la avec ma compagnie !<br>Sirius: Non, 'énervée est l'un de mes butes dans la vie.  
>Moi: Génial ! Dit Teigne, sa te dit de revenir la Teigne que Black détestait tant l'an passé ?<br>Tenia: Tu rigoles ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir découvert la Paradis depuis que il ne me fait plus chier !  
>Etta: Stop ! C'est mort !<br>Moi: Qui est mort ?  
>Etta: Peut être que on a plus de devoirs en métamorphose mais il n'empêche que je vais encore ramer cette année pour avoir des bonnes notes et vous ne pensez que a vos gamineries !<br>Moi: Allez ma belle, on vas t'aider ne t'en fais pas !  
>Tenia: Tu sais qu'elle plans de malade on sait faire pour que tu t'en sorte !<br>Etta: C'est vrai ... Je crois que celui qui avait le mieux marcher était ...  
>Paki, Teigne et moi : Celui de Riley !<p>

Nous explosâmes de rire. C'était son premier baiser et elle ne savait pas comment faire. Alors nous avions fait un stand dans un village moldue pour des bisous gratuit. Seulement si ils étaient beau. Qu'est ce que on avait rit ce jour là ! A mourir.

Peter; Dîtes, qu'est ce que on as maintenant ?  
>Moi: Temps libre jusque midi, on mange et après on a DCFM.<br>Etta: Enjoy, on fait quoi ?  
>Moi: On marche loin d'eux !<br>McGo: Attendez !

Elle nous poursuivait depuis un bon moment a en remarquez son essoufflements.

McGo: J'ai remarquez que vous n'avez rien ce soir. Alors cette retenue sera ce soir à 18h dans mon bureau.  
>Potter: Mais on mange a 18h<br>McGo: Tant pis. Vous mangerez plus tard.  
>Moi: Pouvons nous savoir ce que la retenue impliqueras ?<br>McGo: Surprise !

C'est cela ! Que cette vieille chouette mangée par un chat aille roucoulée avec son Dumby chéri !

Moi : Les filles, on y vas !

Elles me suivirent.

Remus : PAKI ATTEND ! JE DOIS TE DEMANDER UN TRUC !

Moi : Nie le, dis-je a Etta.

Autant parler dans l'oreille d'une sourde ! A l'amour, sa fait faire des erreur irréparable. Bon ok elle est pas amoureuse de Lupin mais ces tout de même l'un des meilleurs amis de l'amour de sa vie. Etta, comme de juste, se retourna.

Etta : Oui ?

Remus : Je pourrais te … enfin … te demander des cours particulier une fois que les devoirs auront commencés ? Car tu sais, je tombe souvent malade et les notes de ces trois la ne comble pas le tout.

Moi : Refuse ! Il a ces autres fans pour cela ! Ne te laisse pas avoir Etta !

Tenia : Tu vas attraper la maladie du Maraudeurs si tu restes trop longtemps avec eux ! Tu ne connais pas ? C'est la Maraudique Aigus Tu perd des neurones, tu vas devoirs passez tout ton temps a te regarder dans un miroir ! Où a la recherche de ton cerveau ! Tu vas retourner en enfance et commencer à rire et faire des blagues pas marrantes !

Moi : Reste avec nous Paki ! Ne vas pas là bas ! C'est dur de guérir d'un combat comme cela en restant indemne !

Tenia : Mon dieu, et si elle attrapa la Furie Mara ?

Moi : Tenia, dit nous les symptômes au cas ou elle ne l'aurais déjà !

Tenia : Merlin ! La furie Mara est l'une des maladies les plus rependue dans Poudlard ! Chance des survivants son comme même présent Toi et Moi, ainsi que cette rouquine de Evans ! LOST ! La FM se constate par un besoin constant de voir, d'entendre de sentir et toucher les Maraudeurs ! On commence à s'imaginer des scénarios avec eux et on ne vit que par eux ! Gloussement, froufrou et l'air d'un clown sont les effets secondaires. Ainsi que rythme cardiaque accélérer, joue rouge, bégayement, papillonnement de cils, bave de temps en temps aux commissures des lèvres. C'est une des maladies que nous n'avons pus comprendre étant donné le charme inexistant de ces quatre personnes ! Potion d'amour ? Charme de change ? Affaire à suivre mon cher Watson !

Moi : En attendant au journal de Poudlard, nous essayons de ramenez Paki, plus connue sous le nom de Etta Lady a la réalité, arriverons nous a la soigner ? Cela se joue sur un cheveu !

Etta : Vous êtes bêtes les filles ! Arrêter de jouer la comédie comme cela ! Je serais heureuse de t'aider Mis… enfin Remus !

Et la Tenia se jetais a terre d'un effet dramatique.

Tenia : POURQUOI ? Pourquoi ? Elle était si jeune ! Elle était belle ! Elle avait la vie devant elle ! Une cote chez la gente masculine exceptionnelle ! Pourquoi ! Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de vivre la vraie vie ! Pourquoi elle ? J'aurais même préférer Enjoy a elle merlin !

Moi : Ehhhhh ! Petite Peste va ! Dans tout les cas, Paki, on te laisse au galipette de Sirius , préviens nous quand il compte te faire l'amour comme cela on prévois les chocolats pour recollée les morceau que Sirius aura vulgairement jeter après avoir utilisé !

Tenia : Aussi stupide qu'une Banane sur ce coup !

Moi : C'est cela ! Comme une banane ! Une fois que Sirius l'aura mangé, il jettera l'écorce et ce sera a nous de la retransformer en une belle banane pimpante !

Tenia : OUI ! CES SA ! Comme ….

Etta : Désolée les gars, elles sont toujours comme cela ! Elles vont passez du coq a l'âne en cinq minutes, on vous laisse !

Etta nous pris toutes les deux pars un bras et nous partîmes. Sans que je n'aie puérilement tirer la langue à Lupin avant. Qu'elle bande de gamines on fait parfois.

**Cour ?** Car pendant la pause, nous avons perdu notre Etta, **Cours ?** Panne de réveille ! **Court ? **Ou comment raccourcir une jupe, **Cours ?** Ou comment se retrouvez en binôme avec un Maraudeurs et avoir une heure de colle, **Moi ?** Est passez de Donjon a Dragon.


	5. 5 PDV ETTA LADY

**C****erf, Serre, Sers, Serre et Moi !**  
><em>Point de vue de Etta Lady.<em>

**Cerf ?** Comme l'animal, **Serre ?** Comme quand quelque chose est trop serrer, **Sers ? **Comme pour se servir quelque chose, **Serre ? **Est un abris qui sers a protéger ou voir s'épanouir différentes plantes, **Moi ?** Etta Lady, toujours dans le même horrible corps malheureusement.

Je secouais la tête. Mais qu'elle enfant parfois ma petite Joy faisait. La scène qui venait de se déroulée a tout simplement été hilarante. Une sorte de mini reportage affaire d'état. C'est pour cela que je les aime en même temps. Mon cœur battait encore la chamade. Remus Lupin, me demandée des cours de rattrapage … Un Maraudeurs ? Avec «l'ennemis » comme le dit si bien mon Sirius. Jamais nous n'avions eu ne serait-ce que un rapport amicale au par avant. Jamais, et pourtant, le voilà qui me demande des cours.

Tenia : On sait ton petit jeu ma belle, tu ne nous cacheras rien !

Moi : Quelle petit jeux ?

Joy : Dans le genre innocent on ne fait pas pire !

Tenia : Utilisée Remus pour se rapprocher de Sirius ! Je n'y avais même moi, jamais pensée… Mauvais exemple, c'est évident que je n'y ai jamais pensé car moi je ne craque pas pour le coter de la stupidité !

Moi : C'est totalement faux ! J'aide Remus ! C'est tout !

Joy : Avoue que tu y as comme même pensée…

Moi : Même pas ! … Mais ce n'est pas une idée a supprimé

Je vis Joy exploser de rire avec Teigne.

Tenia : Quand l'élève dépasse le maître !

Moi : Eh ! Je ne suis pas l'élève ! C'est plutôt Joy l'élève ! Dois-je rappeler qui n'est que aux numéraux 2 dans la liste ?

Joy : Ta gueule Paki !

Moi : Pourquoi tant de haine ?

Joy : Parce que !

Oups, ok, je ne l'aie pas dit ? Honte à moi. Mademoiselle Joy Gray est très sensible sur le niveau de cette liste car à part tombée amoureuse et un stupide petit bisou (… et encore) elle n'a rien fait. Et à savoir que toutes les filles de notre année se sont fait au minimum un peut explorer … sans paraître vulgaire.

Je vis Joy foncez comme une furie merlin sais où !

Tenia : Bof, a midi sa sera comme si jamais rien ne c'était passée.

Moi : Je sais …. Mais sa me gonfle comme même tout cela. Tu sais que je hais me disputez.

Tenia : Je sais, je sais, sa laisse toujours une sorte de malaise tu trouve pas ?

Moi : Totalement d'accord ! Tu t'assis avec moi ?

Et ensemble nous nous laissâmes glisser contre le mur.

Moi : Faut que je fasse régime ! Déclarais-je d'un ton solennelle.

Tenia : T'es malade ! T'es fine comme un cure-dent !

Moi : Ma jupe me serre comme si j'avais manger mon poids en bonbon !

Tenia : Allez ma belle t'es parfaite ! Alors tais toi !

Moi : Non, si j'étais parfaite *Regard a gauche, regard a droite* Sirius Black m'aurait déjà tourner autour. Fais la cours au moins.

Tenia : C'est mieux d'un coté comme cela. Si tu n'étais que comme les autres filles, après la case du lit, sa serai mouchoir et chocolat.

Moi : Pas si je suis parfaite, comme il veut, celle qui lui faut.

Tenia : Bordel ! Tu l'aimes vraiment !

Moi : Qu'est ce que tu croyais ! Bien sur que je l'aime … Il est mon Sirius Black !

Tenia : T'inquiète pas, cela, je voudrais pas que tu le partage ! Par contre j'adore ton bracelet ! Tu pourras me le prêter ?

Moi : Tu sais bien, comme tout mes bijoux, sers toi !

Tenia : T'es un amour ma belle !

Moi : On vas faire un tours au Sers ? Ça fait longtemps que j'ai plus vus Chourave !

Tenia : Je te suis ! Elle pourra peut être aussi me prêter un peux de Locorove.

Moi : Cette stupide plante !

Tenia : Je te jure que grâce a cette plante, je fais les plus beaux rêves de ma vie à chaque fois !

Moi : Je trouve sa stupide, vaux mieux laisser ton esprit voir ce qu'il veut. Et sa te met des bâtons dans les roues pour divination quand on doit retranscrire et découvrir la signification de nos rêve ! Car toute ces images, tu sais très bien que c'est cette fleur qui vas cherchez au plus profonds de ton cerveau tes désir envie et besoin pour les retranscrire en rêves, c'est ce que tu veux voir , pas ce que ton cerveau veux te montrer. Tu triches ! Et tu sais que c'est dangereux, cette plante fait partie de la catégorie « potions et plantes d'amour ».

Tenia : Tu sais que je ne l'a prend que 10 fois pas an. Et une fois par mois pendant 10 mois.

Moi : N'oublie pas que l'on peut en devenir dépendant !

Tenia : T'inquiète, Chourave me surveille.

Moi : C'est pour cela que je te laisse en prendre vieille folle !

Tenia : T'inquiète BB !

Moi : Ne m'appelle pas BB, tout le monde vas douter de nos orientation sexuelle !

Tenia : Et Sirius le premier ! Explosa t-elle de rire.

Moi : Exactement ! Me renfrognais-je.

Tenia : Allez Paki ! Tu sais bien que je rigole ! Je trouve sa trop amusant quand tu prends ton air de diplomate.

Moi : Espèce de folle vas ! Rigolais-je.

_*OUOUHOUUUUU ! La conasse ! Tu vas enfin m'écouter oui ou merde ?*_

Quoi ?

_*Tu m'as entendus ? O.O* _

Sa y es ma petite Etta, t'es bonne pour être enfermer !

_*MERLIN ! Chanter avec moi ! Elle m'a entendue ! Elle m'a entendue ! Elle m'a, Elle m'a, Elle m'a entendue !* _

Mon dieu ! Secoue toi un peu la tête et sa ira mieux peut être !

_*Non ma cocotte ! Tu vas plus te débarrasser de moi ! Depuis tes 11 ans quand tu es arrivé a Poudlard j'essaie que tu m'écoute ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE ? DU TEMPS QUE J'AI PASSER A HURLER POUR QUE MISS M'ECOUTE ! Enfin, maintenant que tu m'as entendus, tu dois m'écoutée … *_

Et t'es qui pour que je t'écoute comme cela aveuglement espèce de folle ?

_*JE SUIS UNE FILLE ! YOUHOU ! Bon, je me reprends ! Désoler, tellement d'émotion en un coup ! Donc, et bien … Je serai une sorte de petite voix dans ta tête ! Comme Jane D'Arc ! Tu vois, elle étais tellement catholique qu'elle avait crus que c'étais dieux qui lui parlait mais, que nenni ! C'était une même sorte de voix qui l'aidais dans ces décisions ! Et quand enfin tu remarqueras que en faite, tout ce que je te dis, c'est toi qui le commande, mais dans ton subconscient, que ces toi en faite cette petite voix et que tu peux prendre des décisions toi-même, je m'en irai aussitôt sec ! En attendant, je te servirais comme une loyale compagnonne*_

Ok, bon, Jane D'Arc ou tout ce que tu veux ! Tu vas vite te barrer d'ici ok ? J'ai pas besoin de conseille, j'ai des amies géniale, je vais m'en sortir pour les contrôles et devoirs, je reste de toute façon jusqu'en juin/juillet ici alors ta cas revenir a cette période là ok ? J'aurais besoin de ton aide avec ma famille ! Mais pour l'instant, laisse moi vivre ma vie d'adolescente normale Darki ok ?

_* Kaya ! Tu ma donner un surnoms ! Sa me touche trop tu sais *o* ! Mais enfin … Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir besoin de mes conseilles … même avec … SIRIUS BLACK ? [Grand sourire vainqueur] *_

J'eu un sursaut a son évocation. Bordel ! Ça y est ! J'ai une stupide conscience sur le dos !

Moi : Roof non !

Tania : Quoi ? Tu veux plus vois Chourave ? On y est dans deux minutes ! On ne vas pas refaire demi-tours !

Moi : Non, non, juste une stupide voix de la conscience qui se prend pour Jane D'Arc viens d'apparaître dans ce qui me sers de tête.

Tania : Haha ! Et tu veux savoir comment moi je m'en suis débarrasser c'est cela ?

Moi : Exactement !

Tania : Je ne m'en suis pas débarrassé ! C'est juste que maintenant, j'ai plus besoin que quelqu'un me dise quoi faire donc cette « voix de la conscience » a enfin reprit sa place dans mon cerveau partie « auto-décision ».

Hé, hé, oui, je parle de tout avec mes amies. Même d'un sujet ou on pourrait me prendre pour une folle ! On arriva devant la serre.

Moi : Madame Chourave ?

Chourave : ICI !

Nous déambulâmes entre les plantes un petit moment avant de vois une petite chevelure brune. Madame Chourave était l'une de nos plus jeunes enseignantes et l'une des plus marrante.

Chourave : Bonjours les filles ! Tenez miss Geary, j'ai déjà votre plante !

Tenia : Merci madame ! Vous êtes une perle.

Moi : Alors Madame, quoi de nouveau a Poudlard pour la rentrer ? Et coter amours ?

Chourave : Oh, Maxime ma encore laisser tomber ! Par contre pour Poudlard je mène une enquête. De janvier a juin de l'année précédente , 3 nuit d'affiler par moi, aux couchée du soleil , ainsi que au lever , je voyais un cerf a l'orée de la foret interdite. Et en Juillet et Août, plus rien ! Sacher que nous avons principalement des créatures magiques dans cette forêt donc je m'interroge. Comment un cerf dénouer de tous pouvoirs magiques arrive à survivre dans un environnement sauvage et magique ? Ou encore mieux ! Ce cerf a des aptitudes magiques ! Mais rien de cela dans aucun bouquin ! Alors peut être je ferai une découverte ! Et je serais dans l'histoire pour toujours ! Ça serait incroyable !

Tenia : Sa vous l'avez dit !

Moi : Mais vous êtes déjà dans l'histoire Chourave ! Vous serez dans le livre L'histoire de Poudlard ! C'est obligé ! Et tous les 50 ans, un sorcier en écrit un nouveau ! Donc …

Chourave : Oui mais sa serais comme même plus marquant que un stupide professeur !

Tenia : Vous n'êtes pas stupide madame !

Moi : Loin de là !

Tenia : Sûrement l'un des meilleurs professeurs avec McGonagall et Pomfresh !

Moi : Exactement !

Chourave : Vous êtes trop gentilles les filles !

Moi : On peut vous aider ?

Chourave : Je dois juste amener ces 4 plantes dehors devant les Serres, sa ne vous dérange pas ?

Tenia : Au contraire ! J'en prends deux !

Chourave : Faites attention, c'est des Amorticia Luminiante.

Moi : Je ne pense pas que nous les ayons vus au programme Madame.

Chourave : Bien sur que non, cela fait 60 ans que Poudlard n'en a plus eu au sein de son château.

Tenia : Ou car il y a 60 ans un petit garçon du nom de Tobey a été aveugler a cause de cette plante. Elle rend notre plus grande peur réelle. Mais pour cela il faut que tu donnes de ton plein gré ton sang à cette plante. Le fait qu'elle va réussir cela revient du fait que elle va rentrer dans ta tête et te parler. Elle est très dangereuse. On ne l'étudiait que en dernière année. Comment avez-vous réussis à en amener ici légalement ?

Chourave : J'ai 4 surdouées en Botaniques en 7èmes années. Je leurs aie posée la question a la fin de leur 6ème si sa les intéressaient de voir ces plantes la cette année et ils ont confirmée. Donc ces plantes sont pour eux. Le directeur ma donner la permission seulement si les parents la donnaient aussi. Ce qui nous amène avec ces quatre plantes. Quoi quelles vous disent, ne les écouter pas !

Moi : Comptez sur moi ! Ne vous inquiétiez pas. Il y a longtemps, un sorcier éloigner de ma famille est mort a cause de cette plante. Donc maintenant je sais comment y résister. Commencer a ne pas répondre a leur question aide beaucoup on ma dit.

Chourave : Tout a fait juste !

Je la pris. Instantanément une voix douce retentis dans ma tête.

_Etta Lady. Tu sais qu'elle âge j'ai ma petite ?_

Ne craque pas Etta, Ne réponde pas.

_800 ans. J'ai déjà eu à faire il y a 100 ans à un Lady. C'était Johan Lady. Tu dois bien te doter que, si je me vente de lui c'est car ces moi qui l'aie tué ?_

Elle te provoque Etta, Ne réponds pas.

…_Deux amies … Tenia Geary et Joy Gray. Tu vas devoir aider Joy Gray car elle va avoir beaucoup de mal._

Pourquoi ? NON ! J'ai craqué ! Je sentis la plante gigoter de satisfaction. Quelque pas encore et sa serais la porte d'entrer de la serre.

_Tu ma répondu …_

Oui ! Alors dit moi pourquoi Joy Gray aura mal ?

_Si tu me donnes ton sang en échange ! _

Hors de question !

_Sans réponse alors … _

Dit moi petite saleté ! Tu as déjà pris Johan ! Manger deux personnes de même famille est très indigeste avec aussi eu de temps de différence.

_Ses totalement faux ! _

Bien sûr que non ! En 800 ans petite plantes, des tas de test on été fait. Et je peux te dire qu'il faut minimum 200 de séparation car le goût du sang de Gray doit être encore dans ta bouche !

_De toute façon j'ai mentis ! J'ai a peine 30 ans d'existence. J'ai juste écoute cette conversation. Je peux très bien recevoir ton sang. _

Tu m'as mentis. Tu me dois quelque chose. Donne moi cette réponse et vite !

_Je ne te dois rien du tout. _

Mentir est un pécher. Punissable.

_Tu as l'air dans savoir beaucoup sur mon espèce. _

Votre espèce a tué une personne de ma famille. On ma former pour que je puisse vous résister. Ainsi donc d'apprendre toute les lois. Je dois donner mon sang de plains gré. Si tout cela repose sur un mensonge, l'abattement de la plante sera immédiat. Vous avez beaucoup de place dans notre monde. Vous êtes très puissant. Donc beaucoup d'importance.

_Très bien ! J'ai a peine 30 ans ! Voilà de quoi réparer mon mensonge. _

_Avec le sang tu sais que l'on peut accéder au souvenir de tout le monde ? Et bien on se transmet les souvenirs des personnes que l'on a goûtées à notre progéniture végétale. La mère de ma mère a mordu la mère de la mère de Joy Gray. Elle a pu ainsi voir que le mariage des parents de Joy Gray a été tout simplement arrangé et que la mère de Joy Gray est stérile. Impossibilité d'avoir d'enfant. Et si on a arranger le mariage avec le père de Joy Gray ces car ce dernier est un Cracmol possédant le Sida. Impossible pour eux deux d'avoir rien que 1 seul enfant. _

**[ Petite intervention de l'auteur Je sais que j'ai dis dans la biographie de Joy que elle vivait chez sa tante. Changement de dernière minute, notre Joy vis avec sa mère, malgré les problèmes. ]**

Je jetai le pot de fleur loin de moi. Bien sur toute ces conneries de sang de famille qui a besoin de 200 ans de séparation , la formation de résistance , les lois et l'importance de cette plante végétale n'était que mensonge pour qu'elle me donne la réponse. Maintenant que je l'avais, je ne sais pas trop si je voudrais toujours l'avoir.

Chourave : Allez vous bien mon enfant ?

Moi : NON DE DIEUX !

Chourave : Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passer.

Moi : On a un gros problème Tenia ! Très Gros Problème !

Tenia : Quoi ?

Moi : Excusez moi professeur, Mais le directeur Dumbeldore a un dossier d'acte de naissance de chaque élève de Poudlard ? Même en cas de par exemple, adoption ?

Chourave : Bien sur mais, seul Albus a un droit de vue.

Moi : Merci Madame, il faut que on y aille.

Je pris Tenia par le bras. Merlin s'il vous plait. Faite que la plante m'ait mentis comme moi je lui aie mentis.

Tenia : Que se passe t-il Etta ?

Moi : Pour faire cours, la plante ma parler. Elle ma expliquez que a chaque fois que une plante mord un humain, elle accède a la totalité de ces souvenir et il se transmette les souvenir et le goût du sang de chaque personne de génération en génération. On vas dire que une sorte de grand-mère a cette plante a mordus la mère de la mère de Joy. Elle ma révéler un scoop. Les parents de Joy sont un mariage arranger entre sorcière et Cracmol car notre Maman Gray était stérile et Papa Gray a le Sida ! Quel sorcier aurait voulut d'une femme stérile et aucune chance de pouvoir transmettrent le nom ? Quelle sorcière aura voulut un homme sans pouvoir possédant le Sida ? Donc aucun moyen d'avoir ne serait-ce que 1 seul enfant ! Joy et son frère on été alors, peut être adopté ! Il va falloir voir Albus Dumbeldore ! Il est de notre devoir d'amie de la protéger !

Tenia : Oh…..Par…Merlin …. Sa vas chier cette histoire. Ecoute pour l'instant, on reste calme et on fait comme si de rien ne s'était passer. Je vais cherchez Joy, il est midi, on se retrouve au réfectoire.

Moi : D'accord.

Je relevais le regard et vis les Maraudeurs un peux plus loin.

_* On les avaient presque oublié ceux là *_

Parle pour toi !

Comme le fait que on ne pourra jamais couper la vieille barbe de Dumby, je ne pus éviter les Maraudeurs.

Sirius : Petite Candie sans défense a 3 heures les gars !

Moi : Je vais te faire voir, moi, du sans défense !

_*T'étais pas sensé le draguer toi ? * _

Sirius : C'est qu'elle mordrait presque ! Se moqua t-il de moi.

Moi : Je ne fais pas que mordre !

Sirius : Et quoi d'autre Candie ?

Moi : Tu serais bien étonner !

Sirius : Montre moi, juste pour voir …

Moi : Pourquoi gâcher la surprise ?

Sirius : Surtout quand elle existe pas !

Piqué aux vifs, je devais répondre au défi. Qu'elle autre domaine Sirius Black est-il doué autre que les farces humiliante ? …. Séduction !

Je lançais un regard triomphant à Lupin. Il savait que j'avais trouvé une réplique. Il hocha discrètement la tête pour me dire que je pouvais lâcher la bombe. D'un coter, cela me rassura. Je ne me sentirais pas complètement stupide. Je surpris le regard amusez de TouffTouff et remarquais que je gardais un silence depuis bien longtemps. Sa pouvais prêter a confusion.

Enfin, avec ma majestueuse démarche et mon regard froid, je m'approchais de Sirius telle une proie. Je le vis que sa le dérangeais d'être pour une fois la proie. Et il essaya de tirer la situation à son avantage. Mais je répondis d'une voix dure, claire et qui claqua dans l'air. Une voix que je ne me connaissais pas.

Moi : Je séduis bien sur !

Un sourire amusez étira ses lèvres.

Et une bouffée de fierté m'envahit. Je venais moi, moi Etta Lady, de faire sourire Sirius Black. Je peux mourir en paix. Je suis comblée.

**Cerf**** ?** Si sa se trouve, Chourave a vraiment fait une découverte magique, **Serre ?** Car je dois sérieux faire régime, **Sers ?** Une stupide conscience a décidée de jouer les Jane D'Arc, **Serre ? **Merci, Amorticia Luminiante m'a appris que Joy Gray et son frère avait été peut être adopter ! **Moi ?** Etta Lady, la fille qui a réussi a couper la chic et faire sourire le magnifique Sirius Black.

**Auteur Note **

**J'ai remarqué un petit souci dans le chapitre 2 que je n'arrive pas à résoudre. Donc voici la fameuse liste _ N°1 BlaBla : Quand tu tombe amoureuse. _ N°2 Télétubbies : Quand tu embrasse tout bêtement. _ N°3 Némo : Quand tu l'embrasse a pleine bouche. _ N°4 Bob L'éponge : Une fellation _ N°5 Dora L'exploratrice : Cunnilingus _ N°6 Franklin : Masturbation _ N°7 Lara Croft : Faire l'amour. **


	6. 6 PDV TENIA GEARY

**C****ou, Coût, Coup, Coud et Moi !**  
><em>Point de vue de Tenia Geary.<em>

**Cou ?** Partie du corps qui joint la tête aux épaules, **Coût ?** Prix d'une chose, **Coup ? **Actions humaines inattendues, **Coud ? **Conjugaisons du verbe « coudre », **Moi ? **Tenia Geary et ne dîtes pas que vous n'avez jamais entendus parlez de moi.

Je n'en revenais pas. Mon cœur avait cessez de battre. Joy Gray n'était donc pas une Gray ? De qui était-elle la fille ? Sa pouvait être tout le monde. Enfin, si ça se trouve, on s'avance pour rien. Peut être que cette plante nous a mentis. Je me dépêchais a courir dans notre dortoir car même si cela m'avait un coup, un choc incroyable cette histoire, il y avait encore cette annonce auprès de Dumbeldore. C'est bien la première fois que Poudlard commence comme cela. Pas de devoirs. Quand une nouvelle parution de « L'histoire de Poudlard » sera faite, je vous parie 10 galions que cela se retrouvera dedans tout comme cette fois – unique fois - ou a un banquet –hier soir- les Maraudeurs se sont assis avec les 4 seuls et unique filles qui leurs résiste encore –et toujours-. Je toquais une fois a notre dortoir avant de rentrer. Tous simplement personne. Il n'y avait pas besoin de retourner tout le dortoir pour le remarquez. Je me dépêchais de courir jusqu'à la Grand Salle. On devait exceptionnellement arriver a midi pile, tout le monde. Pour cette fameuse annonce qui nous dispensait de devoirs. Et je peux vous confirmer qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans aucun couloir. Oh allez les retardataires ! Il y en a toujours des milliards ! Le fait de ne voir personne me fit directement paniqué. Non mais oh ! Si j'avais pas vus tout ce monde ce matin et que je savais pas que Dumbeldore a convoquer tout les élève a Midi pile dans la Grande Salle, je pourrais penser avoir le château a moi toute seule. Le chevalier du Catogan se décidas a me suivre tout le long de ma route jusqu'à la grande salle.

Chevalier : Je viens de la grande salle, Dumbeldore a commencé son discours ! Vous devriez faire vite ! Vous avez encore 3 minutes top chrono avant qu'il entament le sujet du mois Moldues

Moi : Du quoi ?

Chevalier : Dépêchez vous petite impertinente !

Et je signa mon arrêt de mort quand, alors que j'étais enfin devant La Grande Salle, ces portes était fermer et Mr Rusard qui tout jeune et au mieux de sa formes était plus que content. Il était arrivé il y a deux ans et ne faisait que collectionner les élèves en retenus. Au moins avant, le concierge était tellement vieux que on pouvait avoir une chance de lui échapper à la course. Maintenant c'était très dur. Mais on avait toujours un avantage. Des années et des années d'élève Griffonnement nous on permis de mettre en place certaines tactiques.

Enfin, sont sourire sadique m'en dit long. C'était dommage. Monsieur Rusard avait 24 ans. Excepter sa bizarre addiction a son chat, il était assez normal bien que, étant Cracmol, punissait plus facilement quand des dégâts était causer dans les couloirs. (Genre quand il pleut et que tu te lance pas un sort de séchage pour rentrer dans le château, bah ta une retenu car le sol est mouillé). Il était assez normal. Un bonne hygiène, un beau regard bleu, une voix normal, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Il aurait pu se faire adorez des élève ou même rester invisible. Mais il a choisis de se faire détester, maintenant tout le monde l'a en grippe.

Rusard : Allez viens Tenia ! Je pense que McGonagall vas être ravis de voir à quel point tu fais honneur à sa maison.

Euh oui, dois-je préciser que si je vous fait un portrait de lui comme cela c'est car le mois précèdent la rentrer des classes et donc de sa venue, je l'aie fortement draguée ? Je sais j'étais jeune mais justement ! Une erreur de jeunesse.

Moi : Quand faut y allez, faut y allez n'est-ce pas Rourou ?

Rusard : Ne m'appelle pas comme cela !

Moi : Sur tu veut je peux te coudre ton petit trou la dans ta veste ?

Sur-ce, il ouvrit grand la porte, attirant le regard de tout plein de petit élèves.

Dumbeldore : Et bien miss Geary, vous arrivez a temps ! Prenez place.

Je me dirigeais vers la table des Gryffondor et allais pour me mettre entre Etta et Joy. Soucis ? Narcisse se trouvais entre elle deux. Et Joy était sur le point d'exploser. Donc c'était d'un coter Remus- Etta – Sirius – Joy – Peter et en face Lily - Potter

Moi : Bouge tes fesse l'affreux murmurais-je tandis que Dumbeldore reprenait la ou il en était.

Le rat croyant que je lui parlait a lui bougeais de place jusqu'à se trouver a coter de Potter.

Sirius : Pas question.

Et Remus en bonne âme charitable se leva des coter de Etta et se mit au coter de Joy. Sa ne changeais absolument rien excepter d'énerver encore plus Joy… A non sa changeais quelque chose ! Narcisse se leva et se mis à coter de Etta me laissant la place au milieu d'elle deux.

Dumbeldore : Merci donc maintenant que vous savez que le bal de décembre est confirmé voici un autre sujet et sûrement celui que vous attendez le plus impatiemment. Si nous avons suspendue tout les devoirs et autres c'est car comme vous le savez, un mage noir monte en puissance. Pour dissiper tout vos préjugez envers nos amis les Moldues j'ai décider que pendant deux mois entier nous feront deux mois Moldues. Plus de magie ! L'uniforme consistera a des vêtements Moldues, après ce déjeuner vos baguette ne fonctionnerons plus dans aucun endroit de Poudlard excepter Les cours telle que Sortilège ou défense contre les forces du mal ainsi que Métamorphose et autre. Ces salles seront les seuls endroit ou vos baguettes pourront continuez a fonctionnez. Des accessoires pour les filles telles que sèche cheveux et autre on été disposer dans vos locaux. Vos amis d'origine moldue vous aiderez pour le fonctionnement de ces appareils. Tout ce trouve dans vos dortoir ne paniquer pas. Je me suis amusez a observer les Moldues c'est pour sa que je déclare qu'il y aura certes encore des match de Quiditch mais pour les filles, un divertissement existe chez les moldue aussi, Cheerleaders. Par apport a ce nouveau sport pour les filles, vous auditionnerez auprès d'une ancienne élève de Poudlard qui est a présent Capitaine de Cheerleaders. Elle choisiras certaine d'entre vous et ces dernière recevrons plus ample information. Merci beaucoup chers élèves de respecter et participer a ces changements ! Bonne appétit.

C'était assez ironique. Fidèle à leurs caractéristiques, chaque maison agissait en fonction. Les Serpantard était dégoûter et choquer. Les Gryffondor avait prit cela comme un défis a relever, les Serdaigle était déjà en train de citer toute les qualité que avait ce projet et les Pouffsoufle était comme des enfant un matin de noël des étoile pleins les yeux. La plus part des Pouffsoufle était des sorcier d'origine moldue car ce sont les principale caractéristique que l'on nous apprend la bas. Pourtant devant cette nouvelle des deux mois Moldues. Je ne voulais qu'une seul chose Prendre les jambe a mon cou.

Moi : Bon, qu'est ce que vous foutez la encore ! La prochaine fois faudra payer !

Sirius : Voyons, on appelle cela de la prostitution non ? Remus c'est bien cela ? Un prostituer est une fille qui vend son corps pour de l'argent ?

Remus : Techniquement oui mais …

Sirius : Candie voyons ! Ne vas pas me dire que tu veux encore rester avec ces deux monstres ! Laisse moi protéger ton innocence et ta vertu.

Etta : Qui te dis que je suis innocente et vierge Sirius ?

Moi : Et puis si elle était vierge ces certainement pas avec toi que elle vas la protéger !

Sirius : On ne me la fait pas Candie ! Tu es vierge ! Sa se voit dans tes beau yeux bleu.

Moi : Pitié Black ! Ose dire ne serait-ce encore qu'un de ces bêtises pareil et je me gerbe dessus.

Et Narcisses explosa de son classique rire canin. Preuve qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot.

Sirius : Et on entend plus le Dragon par contre ! C'est la première à rugir d'habitude.

Je me tournais vers Joy et la vis pétrifier avec un regard mauvais.

Moi : Joy sa vas ?

Joy : Non ! Claqua t-elle.

Un mot. Un simple non et pourtant il fit la même douche froide que si elle c'était mise a hurler dans toute la salle les pires insultes du monde. Savait-elle pour sa peut être adoption ?

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma belle ?

Joy : J'en aie marre.

Etta : De quoi Enjoy ?

Joy : De ces …. Stupide ! …. Maraudeurs

Pouf essoufflement, elle ne sait pas pour ses parents.

Moi : Et moi alors !

Remus : Vous êtes un peu ingrate je trouve ! On essaye de se faire pardonner et vous rester butté. Parfois je me demande si vous n'appréciez pas le fait que Sirius vous taquine tout le temps. Car du fait que l'on mène une sorte de guerre, on vous parle a vous, on ne vous, nie pas ! C'est pour cela !

Joy : Oh là bouboule ! La grosse tête a vachement gonflé en un coup non ? Alors sache que pour ma part je vous haie au plus profond de moi-même. Chaque parole, chaque souffle, chaque regard sur vous ne me donne qu'une envie c'est d'aller me jeter dans la gueule du calamar géant. Je vous déteste Remus tu as compris ? Et retiens le d'accord ?

Remus : Mais pourquoi ?

Joy : Cette façon que vous avez de vous prendre pour les rois de Poudlard ! Les Maraudeurs se place même parfois au dessus de Dumbeldore !

James : C'est totalement faux !

Joy : Ose me dire que tu ne t'aies jamais venté de pouvoir passer même sous le nez de Dumbeldore ? Ou de connaître le château même mieux que lui ?

Moi : Allez viens Joy ! Dis-je en l'emmenant à l'écart. Ou Tout simplement sortant de la salle avec pleins de sandwich dans les mains.

Etta : Sa devient de plus en plus serrez mais c'est différent …

Moi : De quoi ?

Etta : On commence a prendre le dessus. Avant les Maraudeurs gagnait plus souvent nos prises de bec et regarde, depuis le début de l'année on n'arrête pas d'avoir le dernier mot ! Ce n'est pas génial ? Et si … Les maraudeurs, c'était fini ?

Mes paroles avaient jeté un grand froid. Bizarrement, aucune note de joie n'avais percer dans ma vois et même Joy qui hurlait qu'elle détestait ces dernier n'eu pas l'ombre d'un sourire.

Joy : Ne dis pas de bêtise Etta. Maraudeurs un jour, Maraudeurs toujours tu le sais bien.

Tu croyais bien être une Gray Joy et regarde maintenant, tu as peut être été adopter. Mais je ne dis rien et me contentas d'hocher la tête avec espoirs car malgré tout, ils étaient comme même les Maraudeurs. Même si sa me fait mal de le reconnaître, ces eux qui font les farces qui nous font toujours mourir de rire les filles et moi, ces avec eux qu'on dégage tout le stress des cours en se tapent dessus. Sans eux sa serait réellement vide et même … triste. MON DIEUX ! Ok je ne suis pas amoureuse d'eux mais … ne viens-je pas de dire que si c'étaient la fin des Maraudeurs je les regretterais ? Pffffff j'ai du mangé un truc pas net la ! Pas du tout. Rappelle toi de ce petit rat qui t'insupporte.

Joy : Désolée les filles, ces dernier temps je suis un peu à cran.

Moi : T'inquiète vas, je comprends !

Joy : Et ce n'est pas sans raison …

Etta : Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe Enjoy ?

Joy : Je vais devoirs aller en parler au directeur ainsi que a madame Pomfresh …

Mon dieu elle sait ! Directeur ! Confirmation ! Infirmière ! Extrait de naissance ! Elle sait ! Elle sait ! Elle sait !

Joy : J'ai le Sida … C'est une maladie Moldue que mon Cracmol de père a attraper !

Et d'un coup, finis la Joy durs, elle s'effondra en pleurs.

Joy : B-b-b-b-bordel … J'ai le s-s-s-s-ida … Je vais mourir, je pourrais pas avoir d'enfant, je pourrais jamais aider une personne dans le besoin de sang. Mon dieu ! Je ne pourrais pas avoir d'enfant ! Et ce connare m'a eu ! Aucun scrupule de faire souffrir un bébé de sa situation maladif non ! Il a fait même deux enfants alors qu'il savait qu'il avait le Sida !

Moi : Tu en ai sûr ?

Alors la plante avait mentit …

Joy : J'ai vus une ancienne lettre a lui pour un rappel de test et vérification. Si lui il a le sida, il est logique et inévitable que je l'aie aussi et ma mère aussi et mon frère aussi ! Et ma mère doit le savoir avec tout les test sur la grossesse que l'on fait ! BORDEL ! Elle le sait aussi elle ! Et elle ne ma jamais rien dis ! Imagine que je ne sois pas vierge hein ? Que j'ai été conne et pas prudente ? Que j'aurais contaminé une personne innocente qui n'a rien demandé a part vivre sa jeunesse a fond ?

… Ou pas.

Etta : Quand as-tu découvert cela ?

Joy : Les jours avant notre départ.

Moi : Pourquoi diable nous as-tu rien dis ?

Joy : J'avais peur que vous me rejetiez ! J'étais terrifié ! Je dois allez prévenir le Professeur Dumbeldore ! Je peux plus attendre ! J'ai appris que même si on peut pas éliminer le Sida de notre corps on peut soit accélérer soit ralentir le processus.

Moi : Que tu vas ralentir bien sûr.

Joy : Dans les deux cas ces un miracle que je sois encore ici !

Etta : On vient avec toi.

Joy : Vous croyez que on peut rentrer comme cela dans le bureau du Directeur ?

Moi : Est-ce qu'il a finis de manger seulement ?

Etta : Un retour à la Grande Salle s'impose. Lily nous donneras le mot de passe car elle est préfète en chef. Et on pourra voir pour Dumby.

Hop demi tour. Sandwich dans le bidou.

La première chose que je remarquais dans la Grande Salle a mon arriver est que le siège de Dumbeldore était vide. Signe qu'il était parti dans ses appartements.

Etta par contre remarqua la chevelure flamboyante à la table des Gryffondor.

Etta : Lily ! On a un problème.

Lily : Rien de grave j'espère.

Etta : Non ! Enfin Si ! Enfin sa dépend.

Lily : En quoi as-tu … avez-vous ? Besoin de moi ?

Etta : On aimerai allez voir Dumbeldore. Il nous faudrait le mot de passe.

Lily : Je ne peux pas, demandez à un professeur.

Joy : Lily … [Premier regard étonner … Joy a appelé Lily par son prénom] … S'il te plaît ….

CES LA FIN DU MONDE ! LES EXTRA-TERRESTRE ON DEBARQUER ! DUMBY A COUPER SA BARBE ! JE SORS AVEC PETER !

Joy venait de s'il te plaîter Lily !

Lily : Bien Bomba bouse

Moi : Merci La Rouquine dis-je en rigolant gentiment.

Lily : Vous m'en devez une !

Joy : Du moment que son coût n'est pas trop cher dit-elle avec un minuscule sourire de gratitude.

Je crois que ça nous a fait le même effet à toute les 3. Le chemin a été assez flou. On c'est juste contenter de se tenir la main. Et d'avancer chacune dans ces penser. Etta sûrement dans le même état que moi étant donner que on savait que peut être, Joy n'avait pas le Sida.

Une fois devant, ces moi qui lâchai du bout des lèvres « Bomba Bouse ».

Des escaliers interminables, débouchant sur des portes immenses. Dans d'autre circonstance, je suis sûr que on aurait eu le souffle couper et autre histoire. Pourtant là j'avais qu'une envie c'est de tout descendre. Encore une fois, ces moi qui entrepris de toquer et de ouvrir la porte une fois que le professeur Dumbeldore nous a inviter a rentré.

Dumbeldore : Mesdemoiselles, que me vaut votre visite.

Moi : On a un problème monsieur.

Etta : Et c'est très grave.

Joy : Monsieur, j'ai … j'ai…. J'ai le sida.

Non vraiment, je ne voulais qu'une chose ses de courir dans mon lit et y rester avec Etta et Joy. Car dans les deux cas, quelque soit l'issue, Joy aura Mal … Très Mal.

**Cou**** ?** Car j'ai qu'une envie Prendre les jambes a mon cou devant les deux stupides mois Moldues de Dumby, **Coût ?** Un minuscule drapeau blanc a été levé entre Evans et Joy (drapeau de la taille d'une tête d'épingle), **Coup ?** La bombe, le fait que Joy a été peut être adopter est un choc pour moi **Coud ? **Car je joue les apprentis couturiers pour les trous dans la veste de RouRou** Moi ? **Commence à délirée sur le fait que si les Maraudeurs n'existait plus, ils me…Beurk… manqueraient !


	7. Avis a la communauté

Hello les petits poulets :D

Malheureusement ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre:/ Aller faire vos réclamations à ma maman…

Je ne sais point atteindre l'ordinateur de la maison de ma mère ou se trouve tous les chapitres donc une fois que la tempête sera passer, je viendrais vous posté le tout :D Pour mon , comme le vôtre j'espère, plus grand plaisir :D

En attendant pour m'excuser, je vous envoie la fiction d'une petite nouvelle sur

C'est son baptême car elle est toute fraiche et prête à vos rev' … Faite lui plaisir, nous savons tous la galère que c'est au début pour pouvoir avoir des avis.

J'ai déjà eu la chance de lire plusieurs chapitres étant donné que je la connais aussi personnellement …

Et bordel c'est une histoire qu'il faut avoir déjà lu au moins une fois dans sa vie :D

C'est une Sirius/Oc

Il s'agit de :

« Une fille pas comme les autres… by AngieBlck

Sirius Black a entamé sa sixième année … il est avec ses meilleurs amis et a toujours autant de succès ! Alors qu'il se retrouve une fois de plus convoqué cher le directeur, il apprend qu'une nouvelle élève va faire son entrée…. »

Je vous en supplie, vous ne le regretterez vraiment pas …

Elle n'attend que des rev' pour pouvoir poster la suite ….

Gros bisou le peuple 3 J'espère que cette neige malgré sa froideur et son manque de nous faire mourir a chaque fois vous émerveille autant que moi :*

Love ya !

Louptimement


End file.
